Wicked Games
by TarynLewis
Summary: Things are not as they seem in the small town of Tree Hill. Lucas left with Haley when she went on tour. How much have things changed when they return? Major Drama.
1. Never Let Me Go

Brooke frantically rushed around the house trying to find her favorite black top. "Nathan!" she yelled down the staircase, "have you seen that cute little black v-neck shirt?"

"Dryer!" he yelled back from the kitchen.

Brooke threw her hands up in the air and huffed. "Why didn't I ask him that half an hour ago?" she mumbled grumpily to herself. She snatched her shirt out of the dryer and threw it on quickly, then ran to her bedroom and wiggled her way into her favorite pair of shorts and threw her near waistline hair into a messy bun on top of her head. As she was reaching for the sun tan lotion she stopped and really looked at herself.

So much had changed in the last 2 years. She was tanner than ever, she had let her dark brown hair grow out extensively, and she was a mother to a toddler. Her life had literally turned into chaos, yet this was the most happy she'd ever been in her entire life. A small smile came across her face as she heard her daughter giggling downstairs.

She finished packing up their beach bag and threw some flip flops on before making her way into the kitchen. "Okay I'm ready."

"About time," Nathan chuckled as he lifted Aubrey out of her high chair.

"Oh hush it!" Brooke playfully hit him on the arm. "Are you ready to go to the beach princess?" she asked her daughter as she poked her fingernail into Aubrey's small ribcage causing the little girl to go into a fit of giggles.

"Beach!" Aubrey shrieked excitedly as she tried to move her light brown hair out of her eyes.

Brooke and Nathan both snickered- they were always happy with anything the beautiful girl said.

"Alright!" Brooke passed the beach bag to Nathan. "You go get the car packed and I'll get little miss thing ready."

"On it," Nathan nodded and grabbed the keys before heading out to the driveway.

"What am I gunna do with you mess maker?" Brooke taunted her daughter as she lifted the toddler up onto the counter and started throwing Aubrey's hair into a ponytail.

"Me no mess maker. Me Aubrey! Aubrey big girl!" Aubrey argued back.

"Ahuh, you sure are babygirl. Aubrey's momma's big girl." She wiped Aubrey's face clean of the syrupy mess from Nathan's pancakes and then lifted her onto her waist. She grabbed her overly large sunglasses from the counter and went to meet Nathan outside.

Brooke and Aubrey both danced in the car as Ke$ha blasted throughout the Volkswagen beetle.

"C'mon! C'mon! C'moooooon!" Aubrey sang as she sucked on her blue ring pop.

"This is torture!" Nathan whined turning into the beach area.

"Ke$ha is good!" Aubrey smacked her ring pop from her mouth.

"You're poisoning her," Nathan grumbled putting the car in park.

"Am not!' Brooke feigned hurt. "C'mon baby, lets go play in the sand."

"Yay beach!" Aubrey squealed as Nathan lifted her from her car seat. He sat her on the pavement and grabbed their stuff before following his two favorite girls down to the beach.

"What's up with you Boy Toy?" Brooke glanced over at the brunette man while Aubrey absentmindedly played with her shovel and bucket in the sand next to them.

"Nothing," Nathan said quickly.

"Nathan- I think we know each other better than that. C'mon Hot Shot," she nudged him playfully with her shoulder. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Nathan sighed and spared a glance over at the gorgeous girl. He could never lie to Brooke. How could anyone with those dimples sinking in her cheeks? "Haley left a message on my cell last night.." he said barely above a whisper.

Brooke's whole body stiffened at the mention of his ex wife's name. Wait, she had to be hearing him wrong. "Haley James?" she choked out dumbfounded.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah," he sighed and rolled over, holding himself up with his forearms.

"What did she say?" Brooke looked to him worriedly as she lathered some more sun screen on Aubrey who was oblivious to the entire conversation.

"They're coming back. They're coming back to Tree Hill."

"And you didn't think to tell me sooner?" Brooke was quick to get defensive.

"I didn't want to ruin our beach day," Nathan sat up and buried his forehead into his hands.

Brooke sat quietly for a few moments and tried to process this new information. "Do you know when?" she finally spoke up.

"Two or three days?" he guessed aloud. "She made it sound like they would be here within the week."

"I don't think I'm ready to deal with this," Brooke tried to hold back her tears.

This whole situation was completely screwed up. She was finally happy and now everything was going to blow up in her face.

"Daddy, why mommy crying?" Aubrey finally realized what was going on around her.

Nathan put an arm around Brooke and pulled her small frame against him. "Mommy got sand in her eyes is all, baby. You should come hug her, your hugs make everything better."

Aubrey got up and climbed into their laps and wrapped her tiny arms around her mother. "Allllllll better! Aubrey fix it!"

Brooke couldn't help but to laugh at how simple the world seemed to the 2 year old. Oh how she wished life were that simple again. She leaned her head against Nathan's chest and felt so at peace as Aubrey met a little boy around her age and they started to dig in the sand together as they chatted it up.

Nathan watched Aubrey and looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. "I don't care what happens. I don't care about genetics. Aubrey is mine and I won't let him take her from me."

Brooke looked up into those dark blue eyes and knew he meant what he said. Nathan had been there for her from day one. A week after Lucas left with Haley on tour, when she saw that positive pregnancy test, Nathan was there. Nathan was there when she had morning sickness, when she had midnight cravings, he had been there for every one of Aubrey's firsts. He always stuck by their side, and maybe that's why she had put his name on Aubrey's birth certificate. No matter what anyone said, Nathan was every bit of Aubrey's father in their eyes.

She slipped her small hand into his large one and felt him relax against her. "I won't let anyone take her from you, Nate."


	2. Just Breathe

A week had passed and the couple had seemed to forget about the impending doom that was due to erupt any day now. Actually, neither had forgotten, but they definitely didn't talk about the situation.

Nathan was attempting to brush Aubrey's hair and put it up out of her face, but was failing miserably.

"Ouch daddy," Aubrey whined up at him.

"I'm sorry baby," he apologized sheepishly. "I'm not as good at this as mommy."

He finally managed to get it up in some sort of bun and helped her hop down off of the bathroom counter.

"We have to go meet mommy at the café so we can have lunch," he announced and threw on some flip flops. "Can you go get your shoes sweetie?"

Aubrey bounced happily to her closet and pulled out her own pair of glittery pink flip flops. Nathan chuckled as she came bounding up to him holding them up to him. He sat her on his lap and slipped on her shoes before lifting her up over his shoulder sending her into a laughing fit. "Off we go!"

Nathan had opted for walking the three blocks instead of dealing with the carseat that would cost him extra minutes.

"One, two, free," Aubrey slowly counted every car that drove past them.

He smiled down at the toddler and his heart swelled. She was his everything. He would have never imagined life turning out this way at 20 years old. He still remembers the day she was born. 7 pounds 9 ounces of pure beauty. He came up with the name Aubrey himself. Brooke was totally against the name until she was holding her babygirl in her arms for the first time, and it just fit.

He got so caught up reminiscing that he didn't notice the two blondes walking towards them.

"Oh my god! Nathan?" Haley was shocked to see him.

Nathan slowly lifted his eyesight and was met with his ex wife and half brother.

"Hey," he grumbled. He was not happy with either of them. Almost 3 years had passed since the duo had left everyone behind, and seeing them again brought all those old feelings back to the surface.

"Who's this cutie?" Haley bent down to be eye level with Aubrey.

Nathan quickly went into panic mode and swiftly reached down and picked Aubrey up. "Not that it's any of your business, but this is my daughter," he retorted angrily.

Haley stood up and took a step back, obviously hurt. "Daughter?" she croaked out, trying to hold in her heartbreak.

"I'm Aubrey!" Aubrey smiled unaware of the conflict between the two adults.

Lucas stepped up and put a hand on his bestfriend's shoulder. "C'mon Hales," he urged her to leave. He could see the anger in his brother's eyes and knew that he wouldn't be unrolling a welcoming mat.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Haley furiously wiped at her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nathan spat out sarcastically, "I don't remember you guys keeping in touch."

"The phone works both ways, Nate," Lucas replied.

"Man screw that," Nathan's voice raised. "You guys up and left. Haley left her marriage the day she walked out of that apartment door, and you screwed over Brooke and didn't want to stay to deal with your own consequences."

"That's not true…" Lucas tried to argue, but was quickly cut off.

"The hell it is! Cheating on her with her bestfriend? You ruined their friendship and you broke her heart, then just left. You couldn't even stick around to try to fix things. You're a coward!"

Lucas clenched his fists at his side, the truth obviously cutting him pretty deeply.

"Mommy!" Aubrey shrieked, wiggling her way out of Nathan's arms. It wasn't until then he noticed the tears coming down her face. He had scared her, raising his voice like that. He followed her vision and saw Brooke parking her beetle next to the street.

Lucas and Haley followed Nathan and Aubrey's eyes and it was safe to say they both felt completely numb.

Brooke stepped out of the car and opened her arms as she lifted up her crying toddler into her arms. "Hey baby," her raspy worried voice came to surface, "what's wrong?"

"Daddy yell," Aubrey sniffled out into her shoulder.

Brooke ran her hand up and down Aubrey's back and looked up harshly at the three adults.

"Wait a minute," Lucas' anger started to boil. "You and Brooke slept together? And I'M the bad guy? Oh god!" He started to laugh. "This is way screwed up! Don't ever try to make ME feel guilty."

Nathan was going to punch him. He felt it coming up his arm. He was shaking and about to raise his fist until he felt a small hand touch his arm.

"C'mon," Brooke spoke quietly. "Aubrey's in the car, lets go."

Nathan clenched his jaw and nodded, then continued to follow Brooke to the car where he had major apologizing to do.

Haley felt her knees give out and almost fell if Lucas hadn't caught her.

"I thought that we could fix things, ya know? Start over," she let the tears flow down her cheeks.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I know Hales." They stood like that for a few minutes, watching the people they love drive off down the road.

"Nathan what the H-E-double hockey sticks was that?" Brooke's voice dripped venom.

Nathan ran a hand through his hair and looked out of the window. "I guess he just really got under my skin. They made this mess themselves, and then want all of us to just welcome them home."

Brooke sighed and looked over worriedly at the only man she could ever depend on. She glanced in her rearview mirror to check on Aubrey who was passed out in her carseat.

"You really scared her, Nate."

"I know," came his quiet response. "I'll make it up to her."

Brooke nodded and they both slipped into a comfortable silence.

Later that night, after Aubrey was safely tucked into her bed, both brunettes were sitting with hot cocoa out on the deck.

"I still can't believe your parents gave you this place," Brooke smiled softly before taking a sip.

Nathan smiled as well as he lifted up Brooke's feet and put them in his lap.

"Gave US this place, is the correction," he chuckled and began to rub circles in the bottom of her feet.

"Mmmm," Brooke moaned out. "You're the best at those." They were quiet for a few moments, just listening to the chatter of insects and the soothing sound of the waterfall by the pool. "Ya know, I don't think your parents are half as bad as mine."

"Dan's the mayor," Nathan pointed out. "How would it look for him to not help out his son and his pregnant _girlfriend_?" They both laughed at the comment. In truth, they were the furthest thing from any type of romance.

They were parents. And that in itself is a fulltime job. At least that's what they told themselves everyday.

Brooke got lost in her thoughts about the day's events. Clashing with Lucas and Haley. Oh how she didn't want anything to change. She hated the way Lucas must view her. Like a backstabbing bestfriend to Haley. In truth she hadn't touched Nathan since that god awful sex tape scandal. But they decided to do it this way. This was what was best for Aubrey. Nathan was the best dad she could ever ask for her daughter. She just prayed that this wouldn't all blow up. If she and Nathan had to pretend to be heartless people, then that's how they would be portrayed.

"I'm gunna head to bed," Nathan pulled her from her thoughts. "You coming?"

She smiled and shook her head no. "No, I'm just going to sit out here a little longer."

"Alright," Nathan leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Love you Davis."

Brooke touched his arm lightly as he walked past her. "Love you too Hot Shot."

Nathan walked up the stairs and before heading to the master bedroom he stopped and peaked into Aubrey's room where she was sleeping like a log. He was really worried about what the future held for him. He loved Aubrey like she was his own. He wouldn't be able to handle it if she was ever taken away from him. He gently walked over and moved some of her hair from her eyes.

She had to be the most beautiful girl. Brooke's dimples, Brooke's almond shaped eyes. If she were blonde all bets would be off, but no. She had the perfect shade of brown. Not as dark as himself and Brooke. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss to her forehead. "I love you so much Aubrey," he whispered into the dark.

The toddler had no idea just how many lies surrounded her.

Reviews if you'd like for me to continue. Let me know what you think!


	3. Unbroken Promise

"Things definitely aren't the same anymore," Lucas sighs and takes a sip of his coffee.

Haley looked around the café and noticed that Karen's Café was the only thing that really looked the same. Everything outside the walls were completely different than they had previously left it.

Karen walked over and poured some more coffee in both of their mugs. "You two don't seem to be happy to be back home," she noted out loud.

Lucas attempted to smile. "I didn't realize how twisted everything had gotten."

Karen raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming you are referring to Brooke and Nathan."

"That's just so messed up Karen," Haley nodded in agreement.

Karen shrugged as she wiped down the counter. "I love you two so much, you know that, right? But I'm sure you two taking off had to really hurt them."

"What happened?" Haley breathed out trying to wrap her head around it all.

Karen leaned her arms against the bar. "Well, none of us really saw the two of them for a few months after you two left. I would occasionally see Nathan running, but he refused to speak to anyone. Angry, really. We all tried to give him some space."

A customer walked in and she excused herself for a moment as she seated the woman and took her order. "Anyway," she continued, "then one day, we just started to see them together everywhere. And Brooke was obviously pregnant. We all agreed they probably healed together. Both were heartbroken and lost, I'm sure they felt as if they only had each other."

"It just feels like a huge betrayal," Haley whispered.

"I imagine they felt the same," Karen added.

Lucas and Haley looked at each other sadly. Karen was always honest, and she was always right.

"It just feels so lonely here, Ma," Lucas admitted. "I mean this is home, and it seems like everyone is against us. I mean, surely they must understand. Haley was only chasing her dream, and I just needed to get away."

"Maybe you should be telling everyone that," Karen said in a motherly tone.

Lucas swallowed hard and Haley squeezed his hand for reassurance.

He looked to his bestfriend and she nodded. He slowly reached up and gave a couple of hard knocks to Dan's old front door. They could hear loud music coming from the back of the house.

Finally after a few minutes, the door opened to reveal Skillz. "My man Luke! And Haley James!" he gave Lucas a manly pat on the back and pulled Haley in for a hug. "I didn't know you two was comin!"

"We actually just came to see Brooke and Nathan," Lucas admitted. "Is there some kind of party?"

Skillz nodded and opened the door more for them to come in. "Yeah bro, Nathan got recruited to the Charlotte Bobcats! And you know Brooke, any excuse to throw a party!"

Lucas chuckled and followed him out to the backyard. He noticed so many people from highschool.

"High school reunion much?" Haley smiled beside him.

Nathan took Aubrey's floaties off her arms and watched as she pattered over to Brooke who was lounging in her bikini reading and laughed when Aubrey climbed up soaking wet and got Brooke all wet.

He glanced around with a smile. Life was going to be alright. That's when he spotted Lucas chatting with Skillz.

"What's he doing here?" Nathan stormed over angrily.

"Whoa, Nate," Lucas put his hands up in surrender. "I didn't come to cause trouble I swear. We just came to see you guys. We didn't know there was a party. Congratulations, I heard about Charlotte. "

Nathan tried not to be so tense. "Thanks," he grumbled, not wanting to make a huge scene and upset Brooke or their daughter who were watching across the pool. He glanced at Haley uncomfortably. "There's a lot of tension with you guys."

"Nathan," Haley stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "We know we hurt you both. And I am so sorry. I promise that we don't want to cause any trouble. If you and Brooke are happy, then we are happy for you. We have no right to judge. But we were family before all this, and I'd like to think that we can somehow salvage our friendships out of this mess. We miss you guys."

Nathan looked into her big eyes and knew she was partially right. "If you really mean that, you can stay. But seriously, don't fuck with my life. I'm happy." His furrowed brows spoke the truth and Haley nodded.

"I'm really happy for you, finally getting a shot at the big league," Lucas patted him on the shoulder. "You deserve it."

"Daddy!" Nathan felt Aubrey pulling on his swim trunks, "Aubrey firsty!"

Nathan smiled and grabbed her hands swinging her back and forth as she laughed uncontrollably. "If you guys will excuse me, I'm gunna go get this princess some apple juice."

They both nodded and watched them enter the house through the sliding glass doors.

Lucas felt entranced watching Brooke laugh and talk with Bevin as she held a little baby boy in her arms. "Hey Hales, I'm gunna go talk to Brooke."

"Brooke, hey," Lucas shoved his hands in his pockets and looked exactly like the boy she fell so hard in love with.

Brooke cooed at the baby in her arms and let the boy hold onto her index finger. She tensed as soon as she heard his voice. "What are you doing here Lucas?" her soft voice was harsh.

Lucas gulped and tried to put on his best smile. "Listen, Haley and I just came to start over. We know how we acted was the wrong choice. I understand you've moved on and started a family, and I'm more than happy for you. But you're a big part of my life, and Nathan is my brother. I don't want to lose that over the mistakes I've made in the past. Friends?"

Brooke watched him carefully as he spoke. He was always good with his little speeches. She just felt as if them living in Tree Hill was going to be so difficult for her. It was easy lying when Lucas was hundreds of miles away. But this? This was some serious stress on her shoulders.

"I don't want to say friends, because that wouldn't be true," she answered as she handed Bevin back her son. "But I might be willing to make a fresh start."

Lucas' grin took over his entire face. "I can do that," he replied enthusiastically.

Nathan watched from inside as Lucas hugged Brooke and felt an odd sense of jealousy. He handed Aubrey her sippy cup and watched Brooke laugh at something Luke said. He felt his blood boil a bit and was very confused. He wasn't with Brooke, so why did it make him so angry? He told himself it was because if Lucas won Brooke back over, he'd lose Aubrey. And that just wasn't an option. He did NOT have feelings for Brooke.

"Aubrey done!" Aubrey handed her sippy cup back to him.

Her words snapped him out of his thoughts and he shook his head to try and clear all the conflicting emotions.

He did not have feelings for Brooke Davis.


	4. No Rest For The Wicked

Most of the people had thinned out and went home. Brooke was actually letting Haley help her with dinner.

"Brooke Davis not burning down the kitchen?" Haley laughed. "This is definitely not the same Tree Hill!"

Brooke scoffed and held her hand to her chest and acted offended. "I'll have you know I am a great cook nowadays." She opened the oven and checked on the lasagna, which was almost ready.

Haley half smiled as she diced up the tomatoes for the salad. "I hope one day this won't be weird."

Brooke pulled out some shredded cheese from the fridge and gave a sad smile as she shut the fridge door. "Me too, Tutor Girl."

Haley looked as if she was about to say something but was interrupted by Aubrey walking into the kitchen. "Aubrey help," the toddler piped up.

Brooke smiled at her daughter and lifted her onto the countertop. "Are the boys no fun?"

"No," Aubrey pouted.

"My poor baby," Brooke pretended to sympathize with her. "I don't have anything I need help with, but here play your Barbie game," she gave Aubrey her iPhone and put her back down and Aubrey disappeared again preoccupied by putting different outfits on Barbie.

"She's really beautiful, Tigger," Haley complimented her.

"Thank you," Brooke smiled and took the lasagna out of the oven.

Haley really wanted to know what happened after they left, but couldn't find the guts to ask and really didn't want to screw up the progress they had made the past few hours.

"Is it done yet?" Nathan whined as he made his way to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Almost _Aubrey_," Brooke taunted playfully.

"Hey, I take that as a compliment!" Nathan defended proudly.

"You would," Brooke laughed and playfully pushed him.

Haley felt very awkward being around the two. It was very hard to see her ex husband, the man she was _in love_ with, with another woman. Especially Brooke.

"C'mon Davis," Skillz exclaimed, "I'm starving!"

"You boys aren't going to even have dinner if you don't leave me alone!" Brooke played. "Nate go get Aubrey washed up for dinner. It'll be ready in 5."

"Aye aye!" Nathan saluted and headed to find the toddler.

"It's so weird seeing him as a father," Haley spoke up. "I mean I was married to the guy but never pictured him as the fatherly type."

Brooke swallowed and tried not to show that the comment made her uncomfortable. "He's a wonderful dad. I don't know where Aubrey and I would be without him."

"Salad is done," Haley's voice easily gave off the sign that she wanted a change of subject.

"Dillan is just so cute," Brooke cooed to the baby boy Skillz was currently holding.

"Thanks Brooke," Bevin smiled and looked at her two boys. "He's so good too, he hardly ever cries."

Brooke laughed and ruffled Aubrey's hair who was seated next to her in her high chair. "Oh how I wish I could have experienced that. Little miss Aubrey here was a handful!"

Nathan laughed as well as he recalled those days. "Oh man," he chuckled, "Aubrey just about cried all the time at first. Me and Brooke didn't know what the hell we were doing."

Brooke's eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. She loved the way his face lit up anytime he spoke about Aubrey.

"And you can imagine my disappointment when she would quiet down whenever there was a basketball game on," Brooke added before taking a sip of her wine.

"Haha," Nathan laughed and put his hand on the back of Brooke's chair. "Now if I put it on she just passes out."

"That's my girl," Brooke beamed.

"How did Nathan react when you found out you were pregnant?" Lucas asked.

Both brunettes looked at each other, and without tearing his eyes from Brooke's, Nathan replied "It was the happiest day of my life."

If they had looked at Lucas, they would have seen the look of utter heartbreak cross his features.

"As much as we enjoyed the food, we gotta head out shawty," Skillz stretched out before handing his son to Bevin.

"Yeah, dinner was amazing Brooke. When Dillan gets a little older we will have to set up some playdates," Bevin added.

"Sure thing," Brooke nodded. "Aubrey uncle Skillz is leaving, you better tell him bye."

"Bye uncle Skillz!" Aubrey blew a kiss.

"Aw, bye mini Brooke! See you guys later. And congrats Nate man."

"Thanks Skillz," Nathan smiled.

The awkward silence that followed them leaving didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"Well!" Lucas put down his napkin, "I guess we better head out too."

"Yeah," Haley quickly agreed. "Brooke let me give you a hand with these dishes real quick."

"Aw thank you Tutor Girl, but you don't have to-"

"I insist!"

The girls gathered up all the dirty dishes and the boys and Aubrey moved into the livingroom.

Nathan put on a basketball game in his oversized recliner with Aubrey curled up on his lap, while Lucas chilled out with a beer on the couch.

"Thanks for tonight, Nate, it means a lot," Lucas took a swig of his beer.

"No problem man. I think we're all going to have to do a bit of adjusting to all this," Nate said as he looked down at Aubrey who was starting to yawn and rub her eyes against his t-shirt. He rubbed his hand up and down her back. This was a nightly routine.

Lucas nodded in agreement. "How did our superb father respond to the pregnancy?" he scoffed bringing up his deadbeat dad.

Nathan held up his hands and looked around before simply stating "He gave us this house." He looked down and noticed that Aubrey was smooth passed out. "Just give me a second, I'm gunna go put Aubrey to bed."

Lucas watched as he gently stood up and carried the little girl up the staircase, and he couldn't help but to feel jealous. "That should be me," he whispered to himself.

"Alright Luke, you ready to head out?" Haley said as she slipped on her jacket.

Lucas nodded and took one last sip of his corona before standing up and following his bestfriend.

Brooke went to show them out and was shocked when Lucas stopped her from shutting the door.

"Are you happy Brooke?" he asked shyly, staring straight into her eyes, almost as if he could see into her soul.

"Of course I am silly," Brooke put on her best smile.

Lucas nodded in understanding before stepping out onto the porch. "Goodnight, Pretty Girl," he said loud enough for her to hear before heading down the driveway.

Brooke let out a huge breath as she shut the door and leaned her back against it. This was so fucked up. She took a moment to regain her self composure before making her way up the stairs.

Let me know your thoughts! I know a lot of people are begging for Brucas, and want him to know soon. But please, I enjoy my twisted plotline. I think happy endings are cliché and this IS a drama. Bare with me.


	5. I'd Rather Be With You

Brooke held Aubrey's hand and swung their arms together gently as they crossed the street to her car.

"Did you have a good day on your first day of daycare?" Brooke smiled brightly. Truth was she had been a nervous wreck all day. Leaving her babygirl all day was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, but if she wanted to get this store up and running for her clothing, she'd have to make sacrifices.

"Aubrey okay!" Aubrey smiled brightly and scratched her head- the pink ribbon in her hair bugging her. "Off, momma!"

Brooke scoffed and took the ribbon out of her hair. "What kind of poison is your father putting in your head? Ribbons are so cute in little girls' hair."

"It's scratchy," Aubrey simply replied, not really caring.

"Itchy, baby," Brooke corrected.

"Brooke!" she heard his voice across the street. She closed her eyes and took a breath before putting on a dimpled grin and turning to greet him. "Lucas," she acknowledged politely. "What are you doing here?"

Lucas smiled, happy at the chance to talk to her. "I was across the street at the highschool. They are looking to fill the coaching position and I just interviewed. What about you?"

"Today was Aubrey's first day of daycare," she smiled down at her daughter who smiled back at her with matching dimples.

"Oh, you must be such a brave girl," Lucas knelt down to her level.

"Aubrey big girl!" Aubrey grinned.

"Yes you are," Lucas agreed.

Brooke fidgeted, and tried not to show how uncomfortable she was with this situation. It was too much, seeing Lucas and Aubrey interacting. She felt a little crazy as well. She felt as if she were betraying Nathan, because he had always stuck by their sides, and he was amazing with Aubrey. Then again, she felt as if she were betraying Lucas as well, keeping him from his own daughter. God forbid that his brother was raising her. It felt as if the hole of lies was getting bigger and bigger, and pretty soon it was going to swallow her whole.

"Well, as nice as it is to see you, we better get going," Brooke lifted Aubrey up.

"Oh. You sure you wouldn't like to stop by the café and grab something to eat?" he pointed down the street, gesturing towards his mother's café two blocks away. "My treat."

"Oh no, we couldn't do that," Brooke tried to decline.

"Aubrey hungry," Aubrey pulled at Brooke's skirt. Her stomach grumbled as if to agree and Brooke sighed.

"Alright, but just for a light snack, don't want to ruin your dinner," she caved.

"Yay!" Aubrey shrieked and both adults laughed as they started to walk towards the café.

Aubrey walked ahead of them, being careful not to step on the cracks in the concrete.

"I can't believe you have a daughter," Lucas said in disbelief, shoving his hands into his pockets of his slacks.

"Well better believe it mister," Brooke replied.

Lucas held the door open for the girls as they approached Karen's Café.

"Lucas!" Karen smiled brightly at the sight of her son. "Brooke oh my gosh I haven't gotten a good look at you in so long!" she rushed over and enveloped the brunette woman in a huge hug.

Brooke laughed and tried to remember the last time she had made time for Karen, but it had to be years ago. It was all very hard for her. Brooke Davis was not one who wanted to lie. "It's so good to see you Ms. Scott," Brooke said.

"Nonsense!" Karen waved her hand, "You know to call me Karen. No matter how long we haven't talked, that's no excuse to make me feel old!"

Brooke laughed and Karen ushered them to a booth and told them she would be back.

"Baby what do you want to eat?" Brooke asked her daughter as she held the menu open for both of them to read.

"I bet I know what you want!" Lucas said playfully.

"What?" Aubrey asked curiously.

Lucas leaned closer across the table and smiled. "A grilled cheese."

Aubrey giggled at him and it made the smile on his face get even bigger.

"Aubrey love grilled cheese!" she exclaimed.

"What a coincidence, so do I and your mommy!" Lucas acted surprised.

Brooke let a small smile form, but she felt as if this was all too much.

"What your name?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm your uncle Lucas," Lucas replied.

"Oh shoot!" Brooke gasped and slapped her forehead lightly. "I totally forgot something back at the store! I'm so sorry Luke, can I get a raincheck?"

Lucas' face fell and he nodded. "Uh, of course, why don't you let me give you a lift?"

"No! No it's totally fine," Brooke assured him. "Baby we have to go, tell Lucas bye."

"Bye uncle Lucas," Aubrey waved and Brooke cringed as she heard it escape her daughter's lips.

"Hey where have you been?" Nathan asked Brooke as she walked through the door.

"Hi Nate, just picking Aubrey up and had to stop by the store real quick!" she answered quickly as she hung up her keys.

"Oh," Nathan nodded. His face lit up as Aubrey walked through the door. "Hey babygirl! How was daycare?!" He picked her up and wiggled her through the air making her laugh.

"I was big girl!" she laughed.

"I'm gunna grill some steaks tonight," Nathan told Brooke. "Is that good?"

"Huh?" Brooke snapped out of her thoughts.

"Steak, is that okay for dinner?" he repeated.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, that's fine," Brooke waved him off and dropped her purse on the side table.

"Something on your mind?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"Just the store," Brooke lied.

"Alright, if you're sure…" he said unsure.

She felt guilty not telling him about meeting up with Lucas. But that would just cause a fight she wasn't willing to risk.

"I love you Nate, you know that right?" she looked to him sincerely.

He smiled and kissed Aubrey's head before sitting her down on the couch and turning on Dora on the flatscreen.

"I know, I love you too Brooke," he said just as serious.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him and breathed in the familiar cologne. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled the strawberry scent of her shampoo.

For now, they were in their bubble and neither wanted anything to change.

Brooke looked up and smiled softly at him.

He didn't know what came over him in that moment, but something inside him made him lean down and connect their lips.

I'm getting lots of mixed readers. I do understand the majority of you love Brucas, as do I usually. But I'm tired of the same story lines, and like one of my reviewers pointed out, this is an original story. So while I may throw in some Brucas drama, like in this chapter, at the end of the day I will stick to what I originally planned for this story – Brathan. If you are no longer interested in this story, I apologize. Reviews give me motivation to keep writing! Thanks!


	6. I'm In Love Now

Brooke pulled back in shock. Thankfully Aubrey was too engrossed in Dora to notice what had just happened. "What the hell Nate?"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Brooke looked at him and a wave of confusion washed across her features.

"I'm just gunna go get started on the grill," he said and quickly excused himself from the room, leaving Brooke with so many confusing emotions swirling through her head.

Dinner went on awkwardly, with Aubrey chatting away and them avoiding any direct conversation with one another. After dinner Brooke had given Aubrey a bath and Nathan tucked her in afterwards. He took his time telling her goodnight and tried to avoid going to the bedroom for as long as he could put it off.

After watching a previously recorded basketball game, he quietly entered their bedroom around midnight, being very careful not to wake up Brooke.

"Nate?" Brooke's voice broke through the darkness.

He closed his eyes and quietly shut the door. "I'm sorry if I woke you up," he apologized. He kicked off his boxers and slid off his shirt before climbing into his side of the king sized bed.

"I couldn't sleep without you," she quietly admitted. "Nathan what was that earlier?"

He stared at the ceiling through the darkness and tried to come up with a logical answer that she would accept. He himself was still trying to figure it all out. He sighed and if she could have seen him in the darkness she would see his furrowed brows and the creases upon his forehead from deep thought. "Brooke, I know that this is an already screwed up situation, okay? I understand Lucas coming back must be hard. I'm really scared. You and Aubrey are my entire world. When Haley left… you were the only one who stuck by my side. And when we found out you were pregnant, I wanted to be that guy. That guy that you could count on. I'm scared you are gunna fall in love with Lucas and take Aubrey away from me and-"

"Hey," Brooke cut him off and turned on her side towards him, putting her hand on his cheek. "Don't think like that…"

"-I'm in love with you Brooke Davis."

Brooke froze in shock and another emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I can't lose you two. I never thought of being a father. After Dan I was so scared of winding up just like him. But seeing Aubrey being born, I promised myself I was gunna be the best dad I could be. I know genetically she's not mine, but I honestly feel as if that little girl in there was made to be mine."

"Nathan you're not in love with me, your judgment is just clouded because of raising Aubrey and not wanting to lose her, which I would NEVER let happen-"

"No!" He sat up and turned towards her. "I'm in love with you because when you walk into a room filled with people, you're the only one I see. Because you're the only one that gets my jokes. Because I used to think that no one could hold a candle to Haley, but my time with you has outdone my entire marriage with her. Because that one damn kiss that lasted a mere 2 seconds lit my entire body on fire!"

He was going to keep giving her reasons but she cut him off by smashing her lips against his with such passion he could have died in that moment. When she pulled back it took him a moment to regain his composure.

"I don't want to jump into anything," Brooke breathed out, a little swept off her feet herself. Nathan nodded hastily. "We'll have to take this slow, because- because of Aubrey. I don't want anything to come between us and the good thing we have going here…"

"Yeah, sure, anything," Nathan agreed. "We'll go as slow as you want."

Brooke crashed her lips into his once more with a moan and he rolled over on top on her.

I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted to give Brathan fans a little something before I hit the sack. Reviews are appreciated!


	7. Until We Bleed

A few weeks had passed since the night of their first kiss. Brooke had been positive things were going to become awkward when they had awoken the next morning, but to her surprise things were going perfect. She knew Nathan had become a very good man since high school. She had seen herself how good he was to Haley. But never once in a million years did she expect him to completely sweep her off her feet.

Up until this day, she had managed to avoid Haley and Lucas. But of course in the small town of Tree Hill, you can't avoid a person forever. Dan had learned of Lucas moving back and had immediately requested a family dinner with his two sons.

So this is how she had spent her afternoon. Preparing a couple of pies to take over, and getting herself ready. She had to look her best in front of Dan Scott, which is why she put on one of her 'little black dresses' that she had made. It was tight, and stopped directly above her knees, knowing Nathan loved her legs. Okay so she was totally dressing up for Nathan. He had been gone for the day hanging out with Skillz down at the Rivercourt, and normally she would go watch, but she had went and gotten her hair cut today. She was a little worried as her hair length had gone from her waist to her shoulders, and she had gotten bangs. She prayed Nate would like it.

"Pretty Momma," Aubrey announced as she walked into her bedroom with a sippy cup between her teeth.

"Thank you baby," Brooke cooed. She lifted her up and placed her on her hip before proceeding to Aubrey's bedroom to find her an outfit. "We have to make sure you look extra pretty for Grandpa Dan tonight."

"Aubrey always pretty," the toddler retorted.

Brooke laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "You are right." She sat Aubrey down on her bed and started to skim through her closet. She finally decided on a black t-shirt with some khaki pants, knowing her daughter would throw a fit if she tried to put a dress on her.

"Anybody home?" they heard a male voice carry loudly throughout the foyer and they both smiled at each other before Aubrey hopped off the bed and took off running.

Brooke laid out Aubrey's outfit and went to follow her down the stairs.

"Hey pumpkin," Nathan ruffled Aubrey's hair as she threw her arms around his legs.

"Daddy home!" Aubrey shouted up towards her mother.

"I see!" Brooke replied excitedly.

Nathan's breath caught in his throat when he saw Brooke at the top of the stairs. He tried to form words, but was coming up short.

Brooke smiled softly and touched the ends of her hair. "Do you like it?" she asked him shyly.

"Wow," his voice finally came back. "Brooke- you look _stunning_."

A big smile broke out on her face and she descended the rest of the staircase before walking over and giving him a peck on the lips. "_You_, boyfriend, are very sweaty. And we have to be at your dad's in an hour, so you better go get washed up and hurry."

Nathan smiled and pulled her with one arm up against his body. "Yes ma'am," he chuckled. "You really do look breath taking Davis." He leaned in and gave her a searing kiss before leaning down and kissing Aubrey's hair then racing up the stairs.

Brooke sighed happily in the direction his body just was. Yeah, things were pretty perfect. "Lets go get you dressed missy."

"Me not Missy, me Aubrey!"

"Nate!" Dan smiled as he opened his front door for the trio.

"Hey dad," Nathan tried to smile. He was grateful to the man after all he'd done for him the past couple of years.

"Grandpa!" Aubrey screeched and started jumping excitedly.

"Why if it isn't my favorite little girl in the whole world!" Dan chuckled and lifted the toddler in his arms. "Brooke you look beautiful. Where are my manners, come in. Deb has cooked some amazing food and your brother and Haley are already here."

Nathan spared Brooke a glance as he held the door open for her. Things had been going so great. He didn't want anything to change.

Brooke smiled at him and touched his bicep as she passed him. That gave him all the reassurance he needed to get through this night.

"Hello little brother," Lucas raised his beer to Nathan as they entered the dining room.

"Hey Luke," Nathan tried to be friendly. It was awkward seeing him considering he hadn't since the night everyone had celebrated his basketball announcement.

"You want a beer Nathan?" Dan asked as he sat his granddaughter on the floor. Nathan nodded in response. "Brooke the girls are in the kitchen if you'd like to join them. I know you probably are sick of hearing us guys discuss basketball."

Brooke giggled and nodded in agreement. "C'mon Aubrey, lets go see what Grandma Deb is doing!" she called to her daughter as she headed to the kitchen with her homemade pies.

"My girls!" Deb shouted happily as the duo entered the kitchen. She quickly rushed to take the pies out of Brooke's hands and gave them both a huge hug.

"Hi Deb," Brooke smiled genuinely. She had always loved the blonde.

"Hey Brooke," Haley spoke up from the other side of the island where she was cutting up the lettuce for the salad.

"Hey Hales," Brooke nodded politely.

"Oh my goodness you are growing too fast!" Deb gushed over Aubrey. "Just yesterday you were a little baby in the hospital!"

Aubrey seemed confused by her statement and tried to correct her. "No yesterday Aubrey at daycare."

The adults all laughed and Aubrey seemed to not understand and opted to go find her father.

"Oh Brooke," Deb sighed and put her hands on Brooke's shoulders. "You have no idea how much I have missed you three lately. You really must come over more often."

"We'll definitely do that," she agreed. "Need help?" she directed the question to Haley, who seemed happy for the offer.

"Sure," Haley smiled and handed Brooke a head of lettuce.

"So tell me Lucas," Dan spoke up after he took a bite of his food, "how has life been treating you? I heard your book is being looked at by some editors."

Lucas nodded happily. "Yeah, I sent it to a few people. Just waiting to hear back. Hoping it'll get picked up though. I'm ready to get on my feet."

Dan nodded in understanding. "Can you believe your little brother is moving up? The Charlotte Bobcats- I couldn't be prouder."

Lucas smiled uncomfortably and nodded as he looked at Nathan. He was still really weirded out that his brother had a family with the girl he never really got over. "Yeah, it's really great news."

"Deb you really have to give me this recipe, it's delicious," Brooke tried to steer the conversation in another direction.

"Sure thing sweetie," Deb agreed and cut up some more of the asparagus for Aubrey.

"And Brooke," Dan turned to look at her, "your little shop is doing well?"

"Business is alright. I'm no fashion designer like I wanted to be, but you can't really sell couture clothing in such a small town." She wasn't where she wanted to be, but there was only so far you could go in Tree Hill.

"I keep telling her she should make children's clothing," Nathan brought up.

"Oh that's a great idea! There's no way that won't sell," Deb agreed.

Brooke blushed. "I've done a few sketches. It might be something I'll be starting on soon."

"They're really great, don't let her be modest," Nathan urged and took her hand in his across the table, not noticing the hurt looks on Lucas and Haley's faces.

Deb, however, did notice.

"What are you planning to do, Haley?" Deb directed the conversation to the quiet girl.

"Oh, um, I'm not really sure. I've been talking to Karen about possibly using the space at Tric to convert into a studio," she replied.

"That would be nice," Dan nodded and took a drink of his whiskey.

Brooke looked over and watched as Aubrey was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Deb, Dan, it's been a lovely evening, but your granddaughter isn't going to be awake much longer, we should probably head home and get her to bed."

"Of course," Dan stood up and gave Nathan a hug. "You two don't be strangers. I mean it."

"Yes sir," Nathan chuckled and patted him on the back before collecting Aubrey from the highchair.

Brooke collected her keys and purse from the kitchen and said her goodbyes.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said right before they were walking out the door, "I'm still waiting on that raincheck."

"Raincheck?" Brooke asked confused.

"Yeah, for running out of the Café last time. You still owe me and Aubrey a grilled cheese," he reminded her.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Brooke's face turned a little red in embarrassment. She waved and looked up at Nathan's face and knew she was in trouble.

She followed him down the porch steps in silence as he put a sleeping Aubrey in her carseat.

"Hey Nate," Brooke tried to stop him before he climbed into the driver's seat.

"What?" he whispered angrily, trying to make sure no one overheard their argument. "You've been hanging out with Lucas behind my back? How could you Brooke? After everything?"

"It's not even like that," Brooke started to get upset, seeing how angry he was.

"Oh yeah? So you and Aubrey just happened to hang out with him and it slipped your mind? Screw that."

"Nathan!" she grabbed his arm and a tear fell down her cheek. "It was the day you kissed me. Lucas caught us leaving the daycare and insisted on having a snack at the café. I felt so guilty and I didn't even stay. When I got home you were so happy I didn't want to ruin the day and then the kiss and we've been so happy, it's not something you bring up. I would never intentionally hurt you, Nate. You know that."

Nathan shook his head with furrowed eyebrows. He could see the beautiful woman standing in front of him wasn't lying, but it didn't make it hurt any less. It felt like a betrayal.

"Lets just go home," he mumbled and climbed into the driver's seat.

Brooke tried to compose herself before climbing into the passenger seat. As he started the SUV she put her hand on his, her soft tiny hand crumbling his demeanor.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her raspy voice filled with pain and regret.

Nathan looked into her watery green eyes and his anger subsided. "Lets just not keep things from each other anymore, okay?"

Brooke nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder as he started to reverse out of the large driveway.

Could this situation get anymore fucked up? They were going to find out.

Sorry it's been so long, life has been a little crazy! I should have more freetime now. Review and tell me what you think!


	8. The Big Question

"Yes, I completely agree. That sounds really great, I'll speak to you next week then. Have a good day," Brooke spoke upbeat before hitting the end button on her iPhone and sighing from exhaustion. She had been at the store all day and speaking to customers about custom dresses for a wedding. She couldn't complain though, she could definitely use the extra business.

She put her head on the counter and enjoyed the coldness from the marble slab. It didn't help she had been feeling queasy all day and more tired than she had been in a long time. She didn't even bother to look up as she heard the bell on the front door signal that someone had entered.

"Bad day?" she heard the familiar male voice and it made her internally smile.

She lifted her head and gave the dark-haired Scott her famous Davis pout that he had never refused.

"My poor baby," he leaned over the counter and gave her a kiss. "I figured you have been working your butt off today so I am here to take you to dinner."

"Aw babe that's really sweet but I still have so much work to do.." she tried to argue.

"Ah ah ah," he shook his finger. "No more talk of this work you speak of. I'm leaving for training this weekend and I wanna soak up all the time with you I can. Aubrey is with my mom for the night, so we have the night all to ourselves."

Brooke sighed. She didn't want to think about how hard it was going to be with him away. She hadn't been a day without him in nearly 3 years. "Okay, boyfriend. Just give me a few minutes to close up."

"That's what I like to hear," he smiled.

"I thought we were going to dinner?" Brooke asked confused looking around.

"Don't worry," Nathan grabbed her hand.

Brooke yawned as they pulled up to the beach.

"You're over-working yourself Davis," Nathan smirked and kissed her hand before putting the car in park and coming around to open the door for her.

"What is this?" Brooke furrowed her eyebrows.

"Will you just trust me?" Nathan asked with a chuckle.

Brooke smirked and nodded. He deserved for her to be in a good mood.

He led her down the beach and it wasn't until they hit the sand that she finally saw the setup he had. There was a small white table with candles lit and some amazing looking pasta with wine in an ice bucket. She put her hand to her mouth and tried to hold back any happy tears. "Nathan, this is beautiful…"

He smiled and pulled her lightly towards the table.

"You deserve it, B."

"You didn't have to do this," she said softly as he pulled out her chair for her to sit in.

"I know," he added, "I wanted to. It's not often we have the opportunity for things like this."

She laughed as he poured her some wine. "That's true."

"This was an amazing night," Brooke sighed contently as she walked along the shoreline, her hand tangled in his.

Nathan smiled as she leaned her head against his bicep. The moon was full tonight and lit up the beach perfectly. "Every night is amazing with you and Aubrey."

"Smooth operator," Brooke teased him. He really had a way with words recently.

"Brooke," he stopped walking and took both of her hands in his. "I really brought you out here tonight because I wanted to talk to you."

Brooke looked worried. "Don't scare me Nate."

"No, no, nothing bad," he tried to reassure her.

"What is it?" she whispered, her brain racking everything, trying to scramble for something she had done or what could be wrong.

"You know you and Aubrey are everything to me, right?" he started off.

She nodded in response, her heart rate starting to kick up.

"And I'm going to be gone for weeks at a time soon.. I think it's going to be really tough on all three of us. And I can't imagine leaving without knowing that you are more than just my girlfriend…"

Brooke's eyes widened. Was he doing what she thought he was doing? "What are you saying Nate?" Her heart was about to pound out of her chest.

"I'm saying…" he drew out slowly as he pulled a box out of his slacks and got down on one knee. "Is I want us all to be a family. A real family. I want you to be my wife, and I want to be with you and only for the rest of my life. I'm not good at these speeches, but I guess what I'm really trying to ask is, Brooke Davis, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Sorry this chapter is so short, but there's no way I couldn't leave this as a cliffhanger. I'll try to get the next chapter in tonight. Reviews are appreciated!


	9. Is That True?

"Are you serious?" Brooke breathed out, her brain not believing the scene unfolding before her.

Nathan chuckled and gave his famous Scott smirk. "Brooke, I love you. I know this seems to all be coming together so quick, but I've never been so sure of something in my life. These past two months have been the best days I've ever had. I want you to become my wife."

Brooke's breathing had become a little ragged and Nathan was starting to worry he had asked too soon by the silence surrounding them, other than the waves crashing onto the shore. He lowered his head and started to close the tiny box until he heard the whisper.

"Yes," her voice was barely audible.

His head snapped up with a huge grin plastered across his features. "Really?"

"Yes, I will marry you Nathan Scott!" she shrieked and he jumped up throwing his arms around her waist and spun her around before sliding the huge single princess cut diamond on her finger.

Brooke admired the new addition to her hand. "It's perfect," she whispered before giving him a huge kiss.

"You make me so happy Brooke Davis soon to be Scott," he held her face in his hands.

"I like the sound of that," she purred and ran her hands up his chiseled chest.

"What do you say we get out of here?" he growled in her ear.

"I'd say that sounds like a plan, Stan."

Brooke yawned as she walked up the steps to Dan and Deb's house. She and Nathan had stayed up all night making love and she was beyond worn out. She rang the doorbell and blinked a few times to try to help out her dry eyes.

The door swung open to reveal a very perky Deb. "Brooke! I didn't know you'd be by so early! I just made breakfast!"

Brooke smiled. "Oh good I'm starving. You have any coffee?"

"You should know me well enough to know I _always_ have coffee!" Deb responded with a laugh and shut the door behind them. "Where is my son?"

Brooke followed her into the kitchen where Aubrey was digging into her scrambled eggs.

"MOMMY!" Aubrey squeaked, some eggs flying out of her mouth with her excitement. She hopped off the chair and ran as fast as she could into Brooke's awaiting arms.

Brooke kissed all over Aubrey's face. "I missed you my baby!" She then directed her attention to her previous conversation. "Your son is sleeping the morning away. We kind of had a long night." She blatantly flashed the ring, pretending to run her hand through her hair.

Deb gasped and rushed over, grabbing the brunette's hand. "Are you serious?!"

Brooke laughed. "That's exactly what I said when he asked. Looks like you're going to have a daughter-in-law."

"Oh my god, this is such good news!" Deb gushed. "I can't believe he didn't tell me first!"

"That's pretty," Aubrey admired the ring.

"Mommy and daddy are going to get married," Brooke explained to her little girl.

"Okay," Aubrey shrugged, obviously not caring about what that meant. She went back to the table and picked up where she left off with her eggs.

The girls laughed and Brooke thankfully took a cup of coffee.

"I am definitely going to help plan this wedding!" Deb added.

"Good, I'll need all the help I can get. Especially with Nathan being gone so much," Brooke replied after taking a long sip of the hot goodness.

"Have you discussed a date?" Deb asked.

Brooke shook her head no while downing as much of the coffee as she could. "We haven't really got to all that yet."

"Would you like another cup sweetie?" Deb raised her eyebrow at how fast Brooke was drinking it.

"Yes, please. I've been so tired lately, and last night definitely did not help at all," Brooke explained.

"You really should consider hiring some help at the store Brooke," Deb laid her hand on Brooke's. "You're overworking yourself. Not that I mind watching Aubrey because you _know_ I don't, but you need some time for yourself too. You work, you take care of Aubrey and Nate. Let my son take care of _you_."

Brooke took in her words and nodded. "I know, you're right. I just want this store to be perfect, and it's so hard for me to trust someone."

Deb nodded and took a sip of her own coffee. "I know sweetheart. But I'm sure there's _someone_."

"I'm all done!" Aubrey held up her plate in the air.

"Good job baby," Brooke lifted Aubrey on her hip and gave her a few more kisses. "Thanks for the chat and coffee, Deb. I'm gunna get going. I'll probably stop by Karen's and get Nate some breakfast. I am way too tired to cook."

"You girls behave!" Deb smiled at her favorite girls. "And tell my son I expect a visit soon before he takes off for basketball training."

"I will!" Brooke called over her shoulder as she exited the house.

"I don't know, Ma," Lucas sighed at the diner counter. "She's been so depressed over Nathan. It's really hard to get her to talk to me."

Karen gave Lucas a hush expression and plastered a smile on her face as Brooke entered the Café with Aubrey holding her hand. "Well good morning you two," she greeted happily."

"Good morning Karen," Brooke smiled and pushed her sunglasses to sit on her head. She lifted Aubrey up on one of the stools. "I just wanted to stop and grab Nate some breakfast. I'll probably just get the usual. Oh and can you add a large coffee to that?"

Karen nodded, "Sure thing sweetie!"

Lucas looked over Brooke's appearance. She was in loose fitting black sweatpants and a pink tanktop, with her hair thrown up into a messy ponytail and no makeup on, and he couldn't recall her ever looking so beautiful. "Hey," he scooted over a stool so he was sitting next to Aubrey.

"Hi Uncle Lucas!" Aubrey smiled up at him with a big grin. "Momma and Daddy are getting married!"

Lucas' face went into shock and he looked up to meet Brooke's eyes, only she was definitely avoiding looking at him. "Is that true, Brooke?" he asked, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

Brooke finally mustered up the courage to look at him, and she plastered on the best smile she could come up with. "Yeah, he proposed last night," she confirmed his worst fears. "I was going to wait to tell everyone, but I guess I should know by now not to say anything to big mouth here!"

"Just like her mother," Lucas added softly. He tried to shake off his thoughts, and put on a fake smile. "Well, I guess congratulations are in order, sis-in-law." He stood up and gave her a hug, and wished it lasted longer but Karen had returned with her order.

"Here ya go," Karen handed over the bag of food and the coffee. "I put extra cheese on it, just like he likes it."

"Aubrey here was just telling me that Nate and Brooke are getting married," Lucas informed his mother.

"Get out!" Karen put her hands on her hips with a genuine smile on her lips. "Brooke that is wonderful!"

Brooke giggled and handed Karen what she owed.

"No ma'am," Karen refused the money. "It's on the house!"

"Oh Karen you're too sweet," Brooke blushed.

"We haven't had a wedding in Tree Hill in so long," Karen added. "It'll be a nice change!"

"Well thank you," Brooke replied. She ran her hand through Aubrey's hair and Aubrey smiled up at her. "You ready to go wake Daddy up kiddo?"

Aubrey nodded and Brooke helped her down off of the stool. "I'm gunna jump on him!" she exclaimed and started for the door.

Brooke laughed and put her hand on Lucas' arm. "It was nice to see you two, I'm gunna get going. Thank you so much for the food Karen."

Karen and Lucas both watched the girls laugh together as they exited the Café.

"Haley is not going to take this well…" Lucas looked at his mother worriedly.

"Oh dear…" Karen sighed as well.

A/N: I wanted to thank everyone that has read my story. Sorry my updates aren't as fast, but I am definitely trying. Everyone watch out for the underlying clues in the story!


	10. Something Fishy

Lucas knocked on the white door to the apartment for the third time. "C'mon Hales, open up," he tried to convince his bestfriend to let him in. He hadn't been able to speak to her in days. Ever since he told her about the engagement, she refused to answer her phone or see anyone.

"Just go away," he heard her voice finally speak up on the other side.

"Hales! You're my bestfriend! Just talk to me. I miss you," he laid his forehead against the cold wood. He didn't hear another response and was about to give out and head back to his mother's house but was surprised when the door swung open, almost making him fall forward. "Hey!"

Haley looked like shit to say the least. She looked like she hadn't showered or slept in days. "What do you want, Lucas?" she asked grumpily.

"I know you're upset, but that's no reason to shut me out," Lucas replied softly, stepping into the mess she called an apartment.

"I don't know what you want me to say, I'm heartbroken. I know we're divorced, and I shouldn't have expected to come home and start over- but seriously? Brooke?"

"I know," he pulled her in for a hug. "Trust me, this is hard on me too. I'm not sure I can love again after Brooke. But what can we do? We just have to deal with this."

"The hell I do!" she pulled away angrily. "There's gotta be something we can do. I can't just sit back and watch the man I love marry another woman! Especially not Brooke, I mean, what do they even have in common?"

Lucas shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans and sighed. "I don't know. But I do know you can't keep living like this. It's not healthy."

Haley started to cry and wrapped her arms around the boy who had been there through everything. "This just can't be happening."

Lucas laid his chin on the top of her head and ran his hand up and down her back soothingly. "We couldn't have expected them to be waiting on us almost 3 years later. That's unrealistic. They have a little girl together, Hales. Even if we hate it, we have to pretend to be happy for them."

"That's what doesn't make sense," Haley sniffed and wiped at her eyes pulling back. "Nathan wouldn't have slept with her so soon after I left. I _know_ he truly loved me back then Luke. For the timing to fit, they would have had to have slept together almost immediately after we left, and that is so out of character for Nathan, even in a heartbroken state."

Lucas thought about it a little deeper. He knew Nathan really did love Haley back then. Haley is the one who changed him into the good man he is today. He can't imagine Nathan sleeping with Brooke before the divorce was final. But who were they to say what he would and wouldn't do when he was that upset? "I don't know, they were probably both in a really bad place at that time."

Haley shook her head furiously. "No, there's no way Nathan would jump in the bed with someone so soon. I _know_ him. I was married to him. He has better morals than that."

Lucas looked at Haley with sadness and pity. She was so torn up over Nathan that she was trying to find any reason to break them up. "Haley, don't go making up scenarios and accusations that aren't true. If that little girl isn't Nathan's, she'd be mine, and I know for a _fact_ Brooke would never not tell me if she was pregnant with my child."

"_How_ do you know, Lucas?" Haley looked into his eyes so seriously.

"Because I know Brooke, and she's a good person," he argued back his point.

"Just like I know Nathan is a good person and wouldn't sleep with another woman while married to me," Haley rebutted.

Lucas shook his head and tried to shake the confusing thoughts away. "This is just too much, you have to stop. I know you love Nathan, but you have to learn to let go. You're making yourself go crazy like this. Why don't we go grab some lunch?"

"You think I'm crazy?!" Haley raised her voice.

"That's not what I said," Lucas explained calmly. "I just think your thoughts are getting the best of you staying locked up like this for days."

Haley ran her hands across her face and took a deep breath. She knew she was right, and she was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Fiancé," Brooke called cheerfully throughout their home. "I'm home!"

Nathan came rushing down the stairs and spun Brooke around happily. "I'm so happy to see you!" He gave her a heart stopping kiss and smiled so big Brooke couldn't help but to smile back just as big.

"I'm happy to see you too! I went by and picked up our marriage license on the way home." She hung up her purse, jacket, and keys, and kicked off her heels.

"You're the best!" Nathan replied. "I'm so happy you agreed to get married in just a few days. I can't imagine starting with the Bobcats and you not being my wife."

Brooke giggled and wrapped her arms around the muscular Scott. "I couldn't think of anything more perfect!" She yawned and made her way to the couch before collapsing into the cushions.

"Tired baby?" he came over and picked up her feet, placing them into his lap and starting to rub them.

"More than you know," she mumbled. "I kept falling asleep at the counter today." She saw the worry etched over his perfect face and she waved her hand nonchalantly. "Don't worry, I'm taking your mother's advice and going to have a few interviews tomorrow for someone to help out at the store."

"Good," he leaned across her body and planted a kiss on her temple. "Want me to pick up Aubrey from daycare?"

"That would be wonderful," Brooke smiled sleepily.

"Okay beautiful, I'll be back in half an hour. Want me to grab some chinese on the way home?" He stood up and slipped on his nikes.

"Mmhm," Brooke hummed, half asleep already.

He grabbed the keys to his new Jeep and headed towards the daycare. He really hoped Brooke got some help at the store soon. He worried about her, and he could only imagine how much he would worry when he was away. He was parking outside the daycare in no time, and he spotted Aubrey on the playground playing with a little blonde girl.

"Hey babygirl," he called out as he entered the fenced area.

"Daddy!" Aubrey shrieked and came running at him at the speed of light. He lifted her up and spun her around in the air, much easier than he could Brooke. She laughed uncontrollably and it made him laugh as well. He had never been happier in his entire life than he had been lately.

"Aubrey missed you!" she announced matter-of-factly.

"Oh did she?" he played along.

"Yes thiiiiiiissssss much," she held out her little arms as far as they would stretch apart.

"Wow, that _is_ a lot!" he agreed. "Mommy is at home, what do you say we get some chinese on the way home?"

"Mmmm, noodles!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"Hey Nate," Lucas called out a few feet away.

"Hey big brother," Nathan smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coaching across the street for the junior girls' basketball team. Didn't Brooke tell you?"

"Ya know, she did. I'm sorry my mind has just been everywhere with the wedding in a few days and me leaving for Charlotte," he admitted.

"In a few days?" Lucas was surprised.

"Yeah," Nate chuckled. "It's just a small little wedding. We wanted it to be legal before I leave this weekend. I told Brooke she can have the big wedding whenever she wanted. Just a few people- you and Haley are welcomed to come."

"Aubrey has to wear a dress!" Aubrey added to the overload of information.

"Oh," Lucas tried to process all of it. "Well, I bet you will be so pretty in a dress! You can count me in. I'll let you know about Haley."

"How has she been by the way?" Nathan asked over his shoulder as he buckled Aubrey in her carseat.

Lucas shrugged. He really couldn't talk about it with Nathan. "Okay, I guess. We've both been pretty busy." He started to think about his conversation with Haley earlier that day. He looked closely at Aubrey's features. There was nothing to really give away that she wasn't Nathan's.

"I hear ya man," Nathan agreed before shutting the door, blocking Lucas' view of her. "It was great to see you. We should have a guys day before I leave, let the girls have their time."

"Sounds good," Lucas agreed and gave him a wave before heading to his car. He was dreading telling Haley how soon the wedding was. He was really starting to think she was losing her marbles.

A/N: Trying to get some drama started! What do you guys think? Please review it helps me get my butt into writing gear! Also, one of my reviewers asked what Aubrey's full name is. Her name is Aubrey Grace Scott.


	11. The Truth Will Set You Free

"Hey man," Nathan acknowledged his older brother as he pulled up the Rivercourt. "Sorry I'm late. Brooke wasn't feeling good and she's got the wedding planner over at the house, so I hope it's okay I brought Aubrey along with me."

"No problem at all!" Lucas wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the bottom of his shirt. He smiled at the sight of Aubrey climbing out of the backseat with Nathan's helping hand. "Hey beautiful, you gunna shoot some hoops with me and your dad?"

"Yep!" she smiled brightly up at him. She looked adorable in a tiny Ravens basketball jersey with Nathan's number on the back and a blue ribbon tied in her brown hair.

"God she looks so much like Brooke right now…" Lucas said in awe.

Nathan chuckled and did a double take of Aubrey. "Yeah, she does, huh?"

The trio walked across the grass to the Rivercourt and started a friendly game of basketball. For once there was no score, just two brothers enjoying the game with a girl they adored.

"Oh no, Nathan tries to steal the ball, but Aubrey is the toughest basketball player ever," Lucas narrated. "He tries to block but she flies to the hoop and it's a slam dunk folks!" Lucas had lifted her to the basketball hoop and let her drop it in with a fit of giggles. "Aubrey wins! Wooo!"

"That was fun!" Aubrey shouted happily and clapped her hands.

The boys chuckled and walked over to grab their bottles of water.

"Ya know, I totally figured between the two of you Aubrey would have a head full of dark hair," Lucas mentioned in a friendly tone.

Nathan's eyebrows furrowed and he tried to tell himself Lucas meant nothing by the comment. He chuckled as well. "Yeah well I guess the sun does wonders when you're young."

"Yeah," Lucas said before taking a long swig of water. "When's her birthday by the way? I gotta start keeping a memory of these from here on out."

"October 9th," Nathan replied. "She came 3 days late. We thought she'd never wanna come out. Another day and the doc was going to induce Brooke. Aubrey was stubborn."

Lucas laughed at the thought and started really recalling the conversation with Haley. Could she be right? He couldn't be sure, and you can't ask something like that. Not without potentially ruining the relationship he'd started to build back up with his brother. "Wow so you guys must have gotten together _right_ after we left."

"What are you getting at?" Nathan whispered harshly so that Aubrey couldn't overhear them.

"Oh no, I didn't mean anything bad by it," Lucas defended. "Was just thinking about the timing. Haley didn't think you would get with anyone while you were still married to her. She's a little upset to be honest. She's coming up with these crazy ideas."

"Like what?" Nathan dared to ask.

"Like Aubrey is my daughter," Lucas laughed. "But that's ridiculous, right?" He smiled up at Nathan but caught the look of fear cross his brother's face.

Nathan wanted to say something. Say anything. Deny it to the ground. But nothing was coming out of his mouth. His throat was dry. How could he look his own brother in the face and lie to him when he was directly asked the question?

Lucas heart felt as if it had literally stopped. He knew Nathan well enough to know he wouldn't lie to him straight out like this. He felt as if he was going to black out, and he backed up to sit on the bench. His breathing started to become ragged.

Nathan had no words to comfort him. He sat down beside him on the bench and put his head in his hands. Why didn't he immediately lie? Truth was he had felt guilty all day. Watching Lucas and Aubrey play basketball against him, keeping Lucas from knowing. How would he feel if the situation were reversed? "Luke…" his voice was hoarse, as if he might cry at any given moment. "I'm so-"

"Don't," Lucas said with venom dripping from his tone. He made Haley feel as if she was making all this up in her head from paranoia, and she was right about everything. "Who knows the truth?"

Nathan sighed and looked at Lucas with tears threatening to spill. "Just me and Brooke."

Lucas nodded and his jaw tightened. He looked over at Aubrey playing in the grass. Then he noticed tiny little things. Like the fact that she had his ears. That the color of her hair was a perfect mixture of Brooke's dark locks and his dirty blonde spikes. That her blue eyes were not Nathan's, they were _his_. The problem was, what the fuck can he do with this information?

"I'm going to talk to Brooke," he finally spoke up. "Can you keep Aubrey away?"

Nathan nodded solemnly. Was everything ruined? He was supposed to marry Brooke in a few days. Everything was supposed to be perfect. Was Brooke going to hate him?

"I don't know what to do right now, Nathan," Lucas admitted angrily. "This is so fucked up. But I'm gunna talk to Brooke and figure out what to do."

"Hey babygirl, lets go get some ice cream, what do you say?" Nathan asked Aubrey in a happy tone, like nothing bad was going on.

"Yay! Okay daddy!" Aubrey smiled.

Lucas leaned closely to Nathan's ear. "That will be one of the few last times she will _ever_ call you that."

A/N: Had to do it at some point. Review!


	12. How Could You?

Lucas banged on the door desperately, tearing pouring down his chiseled cheeks like April rain. "Open the door Brooke!" he shouted, heartbreak etched in his voice. He had spent the past two hours drinking his emotions down.

Brooke swung open the door very confused, pulling her robe to her body tightly as the evening air cut her like shards of glass. "Luke- what is it?" she asked angrily before taking in his appearance. "What's wrong?" Her voice immediately filled with concern. She grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie and ushered him inside out of the cold. "Where's Nathan and Aubrey?"

"How long Brooke?" Lucas managed to choke out through his sobs.

Brooke's face showed pure confusion.

"How long were you going to keep it from me? That Aubrey is mine."

Brooke visibly stiffened. "Lucas…"

"HOW LONG?!" he shouted and she shook at the level of his anger.

Her eyes started to fill with tears. She wasn't sure if it was because the state of shock her body was starting to enter, or if it was because she had never seen Lucas so angry before in all the time she had known him. She swallowed down a sob and got the courage to look into his blue orbs. "I never planned on telling you," she finally answered truthfully.

Lucas felt completely numb. "I know I hurt you, Brooke, but I never expected something like this, even from _you_."

"That's not fair…" Brooke started to argue but he cut her off.

"Not fair?!" he stepped forward and grabbed her at the shoulders. "It's not fair to keep my daughter from me. That's really low. But to let _my brother_ call her _daddy_?!" He started to shake her as he cried.

"Lucas you're scaring me," Brooke tried to rationalize with him.

He realized the situation he was currently in and released her from his grasp. "No one deserves what you have done to me," he said through gritted teeth.

"Can we just sit down and talk?" Brooke's breathing was ragged from how much she was freaking out inside.

"I don't wanna sit down!" he shouted, running his hands through his hair. "I want a paternity test, and then I wanna take your ass to court to get custody of MY daughter!"

_SMACK._

That's the only sound that resounded through the foyer of the large home as her perfectly manicured hand collided with his cheek.

"How _dare_ you!" Brooke seethed. "I did was I thought was best for MY daughter. You weren't around Lucas! You fucked my bestfriend and took off! I found out I was pregnant a week later and your _brother_ was there for me. I didn't plan any of this! He was so caring and did everything he could for me and Aubrey. He may not be her biological father but he is _every bit_ her dad! _Nothing _will change that, do you hear me?!"

"_I'm_ her dad, Brooke. ME! And that paternity test will prove it all," he argued back.

"That paternity test will prove genetics. It will not change a two year old's mind about who her daddy is. It won't erase the memories she has of who has been here every single day taking care of her, dammit!"

"If you think that-"

"I'm pregnant!" Brooke screamed back at him, causing an eerie silence to wash over the couple.

Lucas backed up against the front door and slid down. He hung his head and tried to process all of this. It was too much. Too much heartbreak and betrayal.

Brooke wiped at the tears she didn't even realize were rolling down her face. She got on her knees in front of her ex and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her grieving face that matched his own. "I know this hurts, Luke. I can't even imagine how you feel. I know that what I've done is awful. But I'm marrying Nathan in two days, Luke. I'm pregnant, and he doesn't even know. He is the only father Aubrey has ever known. This is my family, please don't tear it apart. Please, I'm begging you." She laid her forehead against the top of his knees and started crying, letting all the emotions come out.

They sat like that for what felt like a lifetime. Both crying for different reasons. Finally after an hour of silence, Lucas started to move to stand up.

"We should talk about this tomorrow," Lucas' voice was raspy from the alcohol and crying.

"You can't drive like this," Brooke pointed out worriedly. "Please, you can crash in the guest bedroom."

Lucas thought about what she said and realized she was right. "I'll just crash on the couch. You should get some sleep, this can't be good for the baby." He wanted to take those words and put them into a blender. If it wasn't bad enough he had _thought_ she carried his brother's child this whole time, now she actually was.

Brooke nodded and gathered some blankets and a pillow and put them on the couch for the blonde Scott. "I'm sorry," she whispered at the stairway. When he didn't respond, she softly made her way up to her room.

Lucas made his way to the couch and let out a huge sigh. He shouldn't have stormed over here in his state. There were plenty of more mature ways to handle this situation, but at the time nothing had come to mind. He tried to sleep, but found it wasn't coming easy. He opted to put in a movie for some white noise to sleep to, as the house was way too quiet. He opened the cabinet beneath the flat screen and browsed through some movies. His eyes landed on a few home videos, and he decided to put one in labeled 'Aubrey's First Birthday'.

He laid back on the couch as the recording started up. It was a small birthday party from what he could see. Aubrey was so little, with her chubby cheeks and huge dimples she inherited from Brooke. She was posted up on Nathan's lap, then the camera cut to Brooke walking up with a cake, with a huge candle lit in the middle. Brooke and Nathan's faces were lit up as everyone sang Happy Birthday to Aubrey, and Nathan helped Aubrey blow out her candle. Lucas couldn't take it anymore and shut it off as he heard Aubrey call Nathan 'Da Da'.

He last thought was how happy his brother had been lately before drunken sleep overcame him.

A/N: Dramarama! What do you think? Reviews keep me updating!


	13. Fall Apart

Brooke awoke the next morning only to find Lucas missing from the couch. She was about to get really worried until the smell of coffee hit her nostrils. She padded her way into the large kitchen to find the brooding blonde sitting at the island, zoned out on nothing in particular.

She pushed up the strap on her tank top that had fallen and sat on the stool across from him. She noticed his eyes were bloodshot, but she wasn't sure if it was from crying or lack of sleep or both. "Hey," her quiet voice sliced through the deafening silence.

Lucas finally looked up to meet her eyes and it made her heart drop to her feet. "Do you want some coffee?" was his only broken response.

"I can't, but thank you," she politely declined.

"Oh yeah," he scoffed, "the baby".

Brooke looked down into her hands. She knew they had so much to discuss, but she had no idea how to go about it. "Listen-" she started to talk, but was cut off by the blonde putting up his hand to stop her.

"I don't want to say anything else that I will regret. I think we're all pretty lost on where to go from here," he explained. "I'm _really_ angry. I'm pissed off. I'm heartbroken. I feel betrayed."

Brooke nodded, waiting on the guilt trip from hell.

"But I abandoned you. I hurt you, and I left. And I can understand why you wouldn't have wanted me around."

"That's not true, I did want you around," Brooke tried to argue her case.

"I wouldn't have if I were you. We're all in the wrong here. Hah, don't get me wrong, because what you and Nathan have done is way worse in my opnion, but all sins are the same. I have so many regrets. I would have loved Aubrey with everything inside of me, you know that right, Brooke?"

Brooke could only nod in response.

"I may have helped create that beautiful little girl, but I am not her father, as much as that _pains_ me to say. I don't want to take her away from you. I can admit the two of you have provided an amazing life for her. I hope you can respect that I need my space. I'm not leaving Tree Hill, but I can't be around you right now, and I hope you understand that I won't be attending the wedding tomorrow."

Brooke soaked in every word he was saying slowly. A few tears threatened to spill over the edges of her hazel eyes as she got up and walked around the counter to hug him, even though he was as rigid as a board. "I am _so_ sorry, Luke," she choked out.

"I know," his voice was stone cold. He gulped down his heartbreak as the brunette pulled back and looked into his eyes. This had to be the most painful thing to have ever experienced- to walk away from the life you so desperately want. "I'm gunna head out."

Brooke wiped at her face and took a few steps back to allow him room to maneuver.

He grabbed his hoodie and started to head for the front door. "Just give me some time," he paused in the doorway. "I just need time."

"Okay," her vulnerable voice broke through.

Lucas nodded and opened the door, leaving the house for what would be the last time in a while. On his way down the driveway he was bombarded with a two year old's tiny arms around his legs.

"Uncle Luke where my grilled cheese?" Aubrey smiled up at him, which made his heart twist in unimaginable ways. He looked up to see Nathan frozen beside his car. He knew Nathan was unsure of what to do as well. This entire mess had screwed up any relationship he used to share with his brother. He turned his attention back to his daughter and kneeled down, showing no signs of his internal war.

"Well miss Aubrey, Uncle Luke has to take care of some business for a while, but when I get back I promise we'll have some grilled cheese, deal?"

"Okay!" Aubrey seemed happy with the answer as she trotted past him to go find her mother.

Lucas stood up and took a deep breath. He took one last look at Nathan before walking to his truck across the street. He didn't want to talk anymore. Especially to him.

Nathan followed shortly behind Aubrey to find her cuddled up in Brooke's lap. "Mommy sad," Aubrey informed him as if he couldn't tell by just looking at her tear stained face.

"Hey baby," Nathan lifted Aubrey and sat her down on the floor. "How about you go play with your new toys Grandma Deb got you?"

"Okay!" Aubrey smiled before taking off to the play room, completely oblivious as normal. The luxury of being a toddler.

"Brooke," Nathan breathed out, kneeling down in front of his fiancé. "C'mon, look at me baby. What happened?" Truthfully he was scared to death. The last words Lucas spoke to him had him up all night wondering if the little girl he had poured his heart and soul into was going to be ripped away.

"He's not going to do anything," she sighed, and finally got the courage to look up at the man she had fallen in love with over the past couple of years. When she saw the look of relief cross his handsome features, she put her hand on his arm. "But, could we hold off on the wedding? It's not that I don't want to marry you Nathan Scott, because damn I do, but there's just so much going on. I'm just too stressed out and we have a lot on our plate right now."

Nathan's brows furrowed. He tried not to show that it bothered him, but truthfully it did. "Whatever you want, you know that."

"Nate," Brooke grabbed his chin firmly. She could see the hurt in his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Nathan just stared at her for what seemed like hours, but was really only about 2 minutes.

"Nathan, did you hear me?" Brooke asked worriedly. She'd never seen him in such a state of shock.

"We're.. we're having a baby?" Nathan mumbled confused.

"Yes.. _we_ are," Brooke confirmed.

"I can't believe this," Nathan switched from his kneeled position to actually sit on the floor.

"Well, please start believing it, because it's happening."

He just sat there a while, and Brooke started to regret saying anything so soon. "Will you please say _something_? Even if you're mad."

"I'm so fucking happy," was his response as he raised his head to let her see that his blue orbs were filled with tears.


	14. Surprises Are Endless

**A/N: Thank you to all who have followed this story. I've had a bit of writer's block but am going to try my hardest to keep this going because I know how it feels to get hooked on a story. Thanks to everyone for your continued support, if you have any ideas you'd like to throw in please don't hold back! Anyway, on to the next chapter.**

"Mommy I like this one!" Aubrey held up an adorable pink dress off of one of the racks in Clothes Over Bros.

"Well if you ask nicely, mommy might let you have it!" Brooke teased her daughter.

"Oh mommy, pleeeeease!" Aubrey begged with her biggest puppy dog face she could muster.

"Alright I guess," Brooke sighed as if she had made a huge decision.

"Yay!" Aubrey screeched and spun the dress around happily.

Brooke smiled at the sight and turned back to her sketches on the counter. She had a deadline quickly approaching for some ideas on a new line and was completely stumped. Nathan had left for training season a few weeks ago, and Brooke had yet to find a reliable nanny to watch Aubrey on the weekends while she was at work, so she had succumbed to bringing her to the store with her. Not that she didn't love spending extra time with her, because she loved that girl with every ounce of her being, but it was definitely hard to get any work done.

Add that to the unexpected pregnancy and having two different fathers to her children, and Brooke was starting to feel like life was out to get her. Throughout everything, she was trying to keep herself together as much as possible.

Her heart was completely torn in half. On one hand she was happy about having another baby. Unexpected and a surprise, but a welcomed one. She was stable with her career and Nathan was starting his after giving up everything to take care of her and Aubrey. On the other hand, however, the guilt about Lucas was eating her up inside. The look on his face before he left her house was haunting her.

She had tried to call him several times, but every call was met with a voicemail. She tried to respect that he needed his time, but she just felt like she needed to talk to him. She wasn't sure exactly what she would say, but there was so much that had been left unsaid- things that he didn't know.

The bell above the door rang and she turned around surprised to see Peyton. The two hadn't spoken since the cheating incident in high school. After Lucas left, Brooke never tried to reach out to Peyton, although the same could not be said for the bleached blonde.

"Hi," Peyton waved awkwardly. She looked around the shop and smiled. "Looks good B. Davis."

"What do you want Peyton?" Brooke asked tiredly.

"Oh." Peyton wasn't expecting the response. "I'm in town visiting. Just thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing. We haven't really spoken since…"

"You stabbed me in the back?" was Brooke's sarcastic perky response.

"Yeah…"

"Hi I'm Aubrey! I like your hair!" Aubrey poked out from the back of the lounging couch.

Peyton chuckled and looked to Brooke for permission to speak back to the toddler. Peyton had never really gotten to meet the little girl, but she knew about her from others around town. "Well thank you. I like yours too. That's quite a pretty bun!"

"Thanks my mommy did it!" Aubrey giggled back.

"Brooke she's so precious!" Peyton whispered as she approached her former bestfriend.

Brooke tried to smile, but she was exhausted. "Thanks."

"I miss us, ya know…" Peyton leaned against the counter, her elbows supporting the weight.

Brooke was silent. Secretly, she had missed her too. She had no friends to confide in anymore. Truthfully, she couldn't even remember what it was like to have a bestfriend anymore. Even the word sounded foreign to her. "It's kind of hard to get past the betrayal." As soon as she said the words, she realized that's exactly how Lucas must feel towards her right now.

"That was years ago!" Peyton threw up her arms. "C'mon that was highschool!"

The words seemed to fall on deaf ears as Brooke continued to sketch.

"I'm married to Jake now, did you know that? Jenny is so big Brooke, and she's so smart." She tried to open up and get Brooke to partake in any kind of conversation with her. "We really want to buy a house, here in Tree Hill. It's home to us. But honestly, I can't bare living in this town knowing the only bestfriend I've ever had hates me."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have slept with my boyfriend!" Brooke erupted.

"I give up," Peyton sighed. "Bye Aubrey it was _very_ nice to meet you." She started to head for the door.

"Wait!" Brooke called out. "I'm sorry. Can we start over?"

"Hell yes," Peyton said quickly and ran over to envelope Brooke in the tightest hug. "I'm so sorry Brooke! I was young and stupid and I can't believe I did what I did!"

Brooke held back her tears and hugged back the head of curls. "I know. We all make mistakes."

"What's wrong?" Peyton immediately knew something was seriously off.

"I can't talk about it right now," Brooke answered honestly.

"Ok," Peyton tried not to pressure her. She would take everything as slow as Brooke needed. "Hey I have an idea. Jake and Jenny are down the street. Why don't you and Aubrey come have lunch with us?"

"I don't know…" Brooke pondered aloud. "I have so much to get done."

"C'mon," Peyton urged. "You need a break. Are you hungry Aubrey?"

"Yes! I'm staaaaarvng!" Aubrey whined.

Brooke chuckled. "You're always hungry!"

"Pleeeeease?" Peyton put her hands in a praying pose and poked out her bottom lip.

"Ok," Brooke gave in.

"Yes!" Peyton smiled and gave Aubrey a high five.

"Will Uncle Lucas and the grilled cheese be there?" Aubrey asked.

Peyton noticed the way the color from Brooke's face drained at the mention of his name, but decided not to say anything.

"No baby, he won't, but I'm sure we can get you a grilled cheese," Brooke compromised.

"No, I'll just wait," Aubrey shrugged.

Brooke grabbed her purse from behind the counter and flipped the sign to CLOSED as they exited the shop.

"Hey!" Jake waved enthusiastically as the trio approached him. "Long time no see Brooke." He leaned in and gave her a quick hug. "This pretty little thing must be Aubrey. Nice to meet you, my name is Jake!"

"Hi," Aubrey smiled shyly.

"Where's Jenny?" Peyton asked.

"She's inside in the restroom," he informed.

"Lets go introduce you to Jenny," Peyton held her hand out and Aubrey latched on excitedly.

"Looking good," Brooke nudged Jake playfully as they entered the restaurant.

Jake smiled and stretched out a bit as they slid into the round booth. "I've always looked good!"

"Oh please!" Peyton laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Brooke smiled slightly, missing Nathan as she watched the happy couple interact. "Oh my goodness! You have gotten so big!" Brooke squealed when Jenny approached the booth. "I haven't seen you since you were a little baby!"

Jenny smiled. Her hair had darkened up a bit, and Brooke couldn't help but notice the resemblance to Nikki.

"I'll be five in a few weeks!" Jenny replied.

"Hi, I'm Aubrey!" Aubrey held out her tiny hand.

"I'm Jenny!" Jenny smiled back and shook her hand. "How old are you?"

"I'm two!" Aubrey said proudly.

Brooke and Peyton exchanged a smile as the two girls hit it off instantly and starting chatting away.

"We may have some future bestfriends in the making," Peyton snickered.

"We'll have to set up some playdates," Brooke agreed.

"Anytime!" Peyton eagerly responded. "I work from home, so as soon as we find a house, I'll be free all the time!"

"Really?" Brooke raised her perfect eyebrow. "I'm on the hunt for a nanny, so maybe I'll have some use for you after all." The girls laughed and the conversation just kept flowing, as if time had never passed.

The lunch had went so smoothly that Brooke had actually closed up the shop for the day and accompanied the couple to the park and out for ice cream and a movie with the kids. She hadn't smiled so much in years.

Time had flown by, and they all had so much fun. Brooke realized she had to let go of everything in the past. She promised Peyton to have a girls day soon before heading home.

Aubrey was passed out in her carseat when Brooke neared their house. It was already 9:30pm which was way past Aubrey's bedtime. Brooke put the car in park and shut off the lights, just as she heard her phone ding inside her purse. She dug through the giant bag until she finally felt her phone and pulled it out to see she had a text from Nathan.

_Sorry the training has taken all of my time. I'm worn out and heading to bed. Have an early start in the morning. Missing you. –Nathan_

She smiled and texted back that she missed him too and to have sweet dreams. She turned the screen off and went to take the keys out of the ignition.

Her body froze as she looked towards her porch. There stood the last person on earth she would expect to see there.

"Lucas," she whispered.

**Let me know what you all think. This is a drama, after all **


	15. Boatloads Of Shame

Brooke sat in the car for a few moments, just frozen. She felt an odd tingling running through her bones, urging her to get out of the car, but her brain was fighting it with all its might. What could he possibly be here for? He didn't look angry, but she couldn't quite place his emotions from her current location. She sighed and looked back at her sleeping daughter. She really didn't want to wake her, so she opted to speak to him before carrying her inside.

She pushed open the driver's door and was met with the cold crisp air of the North Carolina night. She could feel the chill bumps starting to emerge on her arms with every step she took towards the brooding blonde. It seemed an eternity before she finally got close enough to see his face clearly. She noticed he hadn't shaved in a few days, and thought that the look suited him well.

"I've tried to call you a million times," Brooke started the conversation. "I must have left you at least 20 voicemails."

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I got them," he rasped out.

She took another step forward and really took him in. His eyes were glazed, but she wasn't sure if it were from drinking or crying. He looked _tired_. "What are you doing here Lucas?"

He chuckled and looked up at the night sky helplessly. "I've been asking myself that for a couple of hours now. To be honest, I don't know. I can't sleep. I can't eat. All I do is think. Think about the past. Think about my future. I wanna be the bigger man, and walk away, and let you have your happy ending that you want Brooke. I really do. But then I realize that I'm going to be miserable for the rest of my life, and I can deal with that, I really can. But I can't live not having my daughter in my life how I want to. Who am I kidding? I don't want to pretend to be Uncle Lucas. Watch her get older and keep seeing that she looks _nothing_ like Nathan. It's too much. I just- I feel like I'm falling apart." At this point he starting to cry and Brooke literally felt as if her heart just broke into a million pieces.

She took him into her small arms and felt his body shake as he let out his sobs. "Shh," she tried to calm him as she ran her hand soothingly down his neck repeatedly. "It's okay Luke."

After a few minutes of staying in that position, he finally pulled back and wiped at his face, trying to man up. "I'm sorry," he coughed out. "I just don't know what to do with myself anymore."

Brooke nodded. She finally understood the emotional toll this had taken on him. "We will work this out, okay? We will figure something out." This wasn't about her. This wasn't about Nathan. This was about Lucas, and this was about Aubrey.

Lucas sniffed and nodded, keeping his eyes towards the pavement underneath him.

Brooke sighed and looked back towards the car. "I need to put Aubrey in bed, and then we can talk okay? I'll make us some tea." She started to head towards the car.

"Please," his broken voice cut through the crisp air. "Let me."

Brooke bit her lip but finally nodded. She watched as he carefully undid the straps around Aubrey's tiny body, and lifted her gently to his frame, careful not to wake her. She had watched this same scene with Nathan a million times, but watching Lucas made her tear up. What had she done?

Lucas laid his hand on Aubrey's back and squeezed her as tight as he could without waking her up. His eyes were tightly shut and he clung to the little girl as if his life depended upon it.

"I'll show you where her room is," Brooke whispered and opened up the front door quietly. Lucas followed closely behind with Aubrey fast asleep on his shoulder. They made it up the stairs and Brooke flicked on the light to her daughter's bedroom.

Lucas took in all the surroundings. The walls were a pale pink and there was a play castle built onto one of the walls. The room was totally Brooke and Aubrey. He carefully laid Aubrey down on the bed and Brooke took off her shoes before he laid the covers over her.

"So this is what this feels like," Lucas mumbled quietly.

"What's that?" Brooke asked as she turned on the night light.

"Heaven," he replied.

Brooke took a deep breath. Never did she expect to be in the current situation. She subconsciously rubbed her stomach and leaned against the door frame. "I'm gunna go start making that tea."

Lucas nodded as she left the room and he took the opportunity to kiss the top of his daughter's head for the first time. He savored the smell of her hair. She smelled exactly like Brooke. "I love you so much." He sat there for a good fifteen minutes watching her sleep before he finally turned off the light and headed back downstairs.

Brooke was sitting in the living room floor in front of the coffee table when he returned. Two cups of tea sat on the table along with a few albums.

"What's this?" Lucas asked curiously as he sat on the couch next to her.

"I thought we could start with you seeing all of the pictures of Aubrey since she was born," Brooke smiled weakly and handed him his own cup of tea.

Lucas was touched at the sincerity and slid down to the floor to join her.

"Haha, oh and this is when she tripped in the mud and started crying because I laughed at her," Brooke explained another picture. Lucas was completely tuned in and taking his time to look and listen with a small smile on his face.

"Oh! And here was the first time she tried sushi! She hated it as you can see," Brooke continued.

"Look at that face!" Lucas laughed at the horrible face Aubrey was making in the picture. "I can't believe how much I've missed out on…"

Brooke turned her head to see his conflicting emotions play across his face as they passed yet another picture of Nathan and Aubrey in touching moments. "Oh this one!"

"Brooke…"

She went quiet as she tried to keep the good moments continuing. Apparently she failed.

"Why didn't you ever try to tell me you were pregnant?" The question was one she was long awaiting from him.

She mumbled something under her breath and he couldn't hear. "Brooke?"

"I did," she finally admitted. She looked at his confused face. "I did try to tell you."

"You never called me," Lucas argued back confused.

"I came to tell you. When I was around 7 months pregnant. I saw Haley was playing a show in New York, and I knew you'd be there. I drove to New York all day, and I was so exhausted by the time I got there. Nathan didn't want me to go alone, but I told him I had to do it alone. When I got there, Haley had already played her set, and I thought that I had missed my opportunity. Right as I was about to leave, I spotted you at the bar. You were drinking with Haley and had your arm around this little blonde girl. You were all laughing and having a good time. I remember looking down at my swollen belly and thinking 'How could I take this happiness away from him?' You looked so damn happy Luke, and you were getting to be young and carefree. In that moment I chickened out. I didn't want to burden you with all of this when you were so happy. So I drove home that night. I cried the entire way back. When I got home Nathan never asked me any questions. He was just _there_."

Lucas sat completely in shock of this new information. He never knew any of this. "Brooke, I would have been happy _here_. I would have been _here_."

"I know," Brooke let a few tears escape. "I know how good of a guy you can be. I know what you went through with Dan, and I know how you feel about being a father. I knew you would step up and come home with me the instant I told you. But you left me. You cheated on me and you left me here alone. You didn't want me, and who was I to trap you into this?" She started to sob at finally letting the truth come out and her walls crumbling.

Lucas had no words. He was a writer and had no words. All he could do was wrap an arm around the girl who carried way too much weight upon her own shoulders and pull her against him and let out every tear she had held in all these years.

**I don't want to update with any more chapters until I get some reviews. I'm not sure anyone is really reading this anymore, so let me know if I should continue. **


	16. A Fantasy Is Just That

"UNCLE LUCAS!" Aubrey screamed as she made her way down the staircase as fast as her little legs could go.

Both adults were startled out of their sleep and woke up very confused and surprised. They were still in their positions on the floor, and Brooke realized she must have fallen asleep on his shoulder- exhausted from bawling.

Aubrey ran over and jumped on top of both of them. "Did you bring the grilled cheese?!" her little voice shrieked.

Lucas chuckled and wiped at his barely open eyes. "No I didn't, but maybe I can make us some for breakfast. What do ya say?"

"Oh yes!" Aubrey clapped her hands.

Brooke was a little taken back he had invited himself to stay for breakfast, but she guessed she owed him that. She pulled Aubrey closer to her body and kissed the miniature version of herself repeatedly all over her face. "Good morning baby!"

Aubrey was in a fit of giggles and wrapped her short arms around Brooke's neck. "Morning mommy!"

"I have to get showered and dressed. I've got a few things to take care of at the store," Brooke informed Lucas. "You guys are more than welcome to have grilled cheese for breakfast. But just this once! Grilled cheese is not breakfast food."

"I can watch her while you go to the store," Lucas offered.

"That's sweet," Brooke replied as she got out of her sitting position and stretched her legs. "But Aubrey has a check up at the doctor's office this afternoon."

"I can take her," he pressed on.

Brooke looked at him irritated and turned her face into a smile as she bent down to be eye level with her daughter. "Baby, why don't you go find what you want to wear today and mommy will be up in a minute to do your hair okay?"

Aubrey nodded obediently and climbed back up the stairs, feeling the tension between her mother and uncle.

"Lucas, I appreciate the offer but you can't take her to the doctor."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know any of her medical information," Brooke looked at him in a 'duh' way.

"And whose fault is that?!" he stood up angrily.

"Don't do this Lucas," Brooke warned. "Not right now."

"You said we'd figure this out, so lets figure it out!" Lucas argued back.

"This isn't something we can solve in 24 hours, and you know that!" Brooke tried to reason with him.

"I think we can. Lets figure out the days I can have her," he crossed his arms.

"Are you out of your mind?" Brooke looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"No, this is something that you knew was going to have to happen," he retorted.

"Lucas, Aubrey is two. Tell me what the hell you are supposed to tell a two year old about all of this."

"You start by telling her Nathan is not her daddy, that I am."

"You can't tell that to a two year old!" Brooke whispered harshly.

"You're going to have to tell her something," Lucas pointed a finger at the brunette. "Or I will."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me!"

"You're not going to tell my daughter anything," Nathan's voice rounded the corner. He had an eyebrow raised challenging his brother as he dropped his duffel bag.

"Nathan, what are you doing home?" Brooke asked shocked.

"I felt like something wasn't right at home," he explained as he approached the feuding pair and kissed the short woman on the head. "And I see I was right."

"This really isn't any of your business, _brother_," Lucas spat seething.

"Oh but it is," Nathan replied calmly. "This is my house. This is my family." He wrapped an arm around Brooke's midsection and stood his ground.

"DADDY!" Aubrey heard Nathan's voice and came down the stairs twice as fast as previously.

"Heyyy babygirl!" Nathan let go of Brooke and bent down to catch the running toddler. "Oh I missed your face so much munchkin!" He laid kisses all over her cheeks and made her laugh.

"I missed you daddy! Don't leave no more!" Aubrey pleaded and gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

"Don't worry I won't," Nathan promised as he looked directly at Lucas.

He handed Aubrey to Brooke. "You and mommy go get ready, because we are going to go out for breakfast."

"What about grilled cheese?" Aubrey asked confused.

"We will have to reschedule," Brooke explained as she carried her up the staircase. "Daddy and Uncle Lucas have to talk."

Once they were out of earshot, Nathan grabbed some whiskey from the bar and poured a little into a glass. "Can I offer you a drink?" he offered Lucas. When Lucas gave no response he shrugged his shoulders and took a sip. "So," he sat down in his favorite recliner, "I think we should clear some things up."

"There's nothing to clear up," Lucas said through gritted teeth. "Brooke told me about how she came to New York to tell me. That's an obvious sign she wanted us to be a family. I can't believe you would take an advantage of her and try to step in to play daddy to my kid. I gotta say, that's worse than Dan."

Nathan chuckled and rolled the whiskey around in the glass. He seemed to be unfazed by Lucas' tactics to get under his skin. "Actually, Dan only took responsibility for one of his kids. I, on the otherhand, have taken responsibility for both kids. Mine _and_ yours. So what does that say about me, Luke? You want to run around and try to make me out to be the bad guy? That shit won't fly around here. You have this make believe world in your head where you and Brooke get to live happily ever after with Aubrey, and I hate to burst your bubble big brother, but it's never going to happen. This is _my_ family, and hell will freeze over before you try to take it from me."

"I guess we'll see what a judge says about that then," Lucas grabbed his jacket off of the arm of the couch.

"Yes, we will. Our father has already gotten me the best damn lawyer in North Carolina, and you'll probably be served with papers this afternoon filing for full custody of Aubrey." Nathan made a cheers motion with his drink and downed the rest of the amber liquid.

Lucas face dropped a little and he didn't utter another word before he stormed out of the house, shutting the door with a loud _bang_.

Nathan made his way up the stairs and stood in the hallway as he watched Brooke and Aubrey get ready in the bathroom. "I have missed my girls."

Brooke smiled up at him as she ran the lipstick across her lips. "We missed you too Nate."

"Yeah daddy we did!" Aubrey nodded.

Brooke added the finishing touches to her mascara and walked over and wrapped her arms around her man. "I'm so sorry, Nate."

"You don't have to explain anything," he mumbled into her hair. "I'm here now, and we are going to figure this out together."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being such an amazing fiancé and father," Brooke clarified.

"Speaking of father," Nathan smiled, "I knew Aubrey's check up was this afternoon so I made us an appointment to check up on little peanut in there." He put his hand on her tummy and kissed her forehead.

"That sounds nice," Brooke agreed. "God I love you so much." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a passionate kiss before the sound of Aubrey making 'eeww' noises made them part.

"Oh you think kissing is ew?" Nathan raised his eyebrows and gave Brooke a knowing smirk.

"No no no!" Aubrey broke into the biggest laughter as both her parents each took a side of her face to smother in kisses.

**A/N: Well what do you guys think? I had to throw you all for a loop the last few chapters! Reviews motivate me to write more! **


	17. Cinder and Smoke

"I can't believe you didn't tell me any of this sooner!" Haley threw up her hands and started pacing the apartment. "Luke this is so serious! What are you gunna do?!"

Lucas took a sip of his beer and leaned further back into the couch. "Me and Nathan have to go get a paternity test today, and then the judge will read us the results and we go from there. Of course my lawyer urges me to meet with them and a mediator and solve this outside the courts."

"What? Why?" Haley questioned as she grabbed her own beer out of the fridge.

"He says best case scenario in court is that I get to see Aubrey every other weekend and I am going to have to pay 2 1/2 years worth of back child support." He sighed and took another sip.

Haley sat down beside him and put her hand on his knee. "I am so sorry. Is there anyway you can get full or even half custody?"

Lucas shook his head no. "Apparently that usually only happens if the mother is proven unfit."

"Shit," Haley sunk back into the couch as well. "There has to be something we can do! This isn't right!"

"I'm doing all I can," Lucas agreed. "I've gotta be at the clinic in an hour. After that it'll take a few days before we meet in front of the judge."

"Can't you just go and take her?"

"I'm not on the birth certificate. That would be kidnapping Hales."

"This isn't like Nathan at all!" Haley exasperated. "Brooke's done some major brainwashing."

"No," Lucas argued. "If anything it's the other way around. Trust me, he's not the Nathan you were married to. You should have seen him last week, he reminded me so much of Dan. I know my pretty girl is still in there. I mean she postponed the wedding, and I'm sure he got her pregnant just to trap her!"

"I refuse to believe that," Haley shook her head. "What does your mom say about all this?"

Lucas hung his head a little. "You're the only person I've told…"

"Lucas Eugene Scott! She hit him in the arm.

"I'm sorry! I just don't want this kind of thing spreading right now. I want to keep it hush hush until we know what's going to happen. My mom has enough on her hands right now with the café, and I don't want to bring her into all of this."

"Okay," Haley smiled softly. "I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks. You're the only person I can really count on."

"That's what bestfriends are for."

"Oh my god!" Peyton squealed in excitement. "Brooke Penelope Davis I can't believe you didn't tell me last week!"

Brooke giggled and pulled out an ultrasound photo. "Yep, 13 weeks along and everything looks really good."

Peyton snatched the photo and her eyes gleamed at the black and white picture. "This is so great! I know I wasn't around for Aubrey, but I am going to be here for you through all of this!"

"That's great," Brooke smiled, "because Nathan and I were talking, and we'd like you and Jake to be the godparents. To Aubrey _and_ this little one."

"Are you serious?!" Peyton's eyes started to water up. "We'd be honored! Oh Brooke thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Peyton jumped up and wrapped her skinny arms around her.

"I couldn't think of anyone else better to be godparents," Brooke tried to keep her hormones in check.

"This is just so amazing!" Peyton dabbed at her eyes with a napkin and returned to her seat across the table. The two had gone on a little shopping trip and Jenny and Aubrey were currently playing in the playhouse outside as they grabbed some burgers at McDonalds.

"There's something else I want to talk to you about," Brooke said quietly.

"Uh oh," Peyton's face dropped, "I know that look. What's going on?"

"There's a huge chance that Aubrey may be Lucas'."

Peyton went quiet in shock and Brooke was starting to worry that she should have kept her mouth shut, but she was really excited to get their friendship back, and she didn't want any lies between them.

"Wow," Peyton tried to absorb the information. "This is huge. Does Nathan know? Better yet does _Lucas_ know?"

Brooke nodded. "Yes, they are going to get a paternity test today."

"What are you going to do if she _is_ Lucas'?" Peyton took Brooke's hand in her own on the table.

"I don't know!" Brooke sighed, obviously frustrated. "I just don't know."

"Gosh, I am so sorry," Peyton said. "How did you get yourself into this?"

"Lucas had just left, I was devastated. I ran into Nathan at the Rivercourt and found out Lucas had left with Haley. We were both so heartbroken we went back to his place and got completely trashed and slept together. We woke up the next morning and knew it was wrong and just kind of agreed to forget about it. A week later I found out I was pregnant. The timing doesn't match, so I know she belongs to Lucas. I've never told anyone this before, so please…"

"Your secret is safe with me," Peyton convinced the brunette.

"Is it wrong that I wish Lucas had never found out?" Brooke bit her lip.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's not that I don't think he's a good guy, but Lucas isn't fit for fatherhood. At least not right now. All he is worried about is what _he_ wants. He's not worried about Aubrey's state of mind by completely throwing a two years old life upside down. He just seems like he's in this competition with Nathan to get custody of her." She sighed and sat her chin in the palm of her hand. "Nathan is such a good father to Aubrey. I mean he has created an amazing life for us. He put off basketball and went to work with Dan just so he could support us and so that I could have my dream of owning my own clothing store."

"I never imagined Nathan being like that," Peyton admitted. "I never pictured him as a father, but the way you talk about him, he must be pretty amazing."

"He is," Brooke agreed. "And he wants to get married so badly, and I know how much he loves me and Aubrey, but with everything going on, I kind of postponed everything until we can get this all figured out."

"Understandable," Peyton nodded. "This is all going to work out Brooke. Whichever way this works out. I'm here for you. 100%."

"That means a lot Peyt," Brooke smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I let all this highschool shit get between us. It wasn't worth it."

"Long forgotten," Peyton smiled back.

Nathan walked into the front door and kicked off his tennis shoes, smelling something delicious drifting through the air. "Babe?" he called out.

"Kitchen!" he heard Brooke yell and he smiled, following the wonderful aroma. When he finally made it to the kitchen he was taken back at the scene. Brooke had prepared a beautiful meal and had candles lit all around the table.

"Surprise!" Brooke smiled from her seat, the candles lighting up her face beautifully. "Aubrey is with your mom for the night."

"What's this for?" Nathan said in awe, making his way to the dining table.

"Sit!" Brooke insisted. "Can't I make an enticing meal for my fiancé?"

Nathan chuckled and did as he was told as she poured some red wine into his glass. "So thankfully I didn't run into Lucas at the clinic," he started.

"Shhh," Brooke quieted him. "No more talk about any of this. Lets just relax and have some adult time."

"I love you," he leaned across the table and gave her a peck. "This looks amazing, thank you."

"So there may be a reason for this," Brooke admitted.

He just looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"I was talking to Peyton today, and I realized I haven't been fair to you. I put off the wedding and I feel awfully about that. I don't want you to think that I don't want to marry you Nathan Scott, because that would make me the happiest woman on earth. So I just want you to know that I set a date for 2 months from today. I am going to send out invitations in a few days. I need you to know how devoted to you I am. Regardless of any of this drama, I need you to know that I am very much in love with you."

Nathan's smile grew wider and he just stared at her, completely taken back by how lucky he was to have her. "I couldn't be any happier."

They toasted their glasses and made small talk throughout dinner- both completely ignoring their problems that lay outside their lovely home.

Brooke was doing the dishes after a game of rock, paper, scissors, and Nathan was enjoying a beer and a basketball game on TV when his cell rang. He looked to the caller ID and answered quickly when he realized it was his dad.

"Hey dad, what's up?" he answered.

"Everything is taken care of son," Dan's voice came through the phone before the call ended and Nathan looked at his phone confused.

_What exactly did that mean?_

**A/N: Oh the things you guys won't be expecting. Review!**


	18. Morals or Happiness?

It had been three days since both men had given their DNA sample to the Tree Hill clinic, and everyone was on edge. They were to meet at the courthouse at 1:00 to hear the results, so Nathan and Brooke were dropping off Aubrey at Jake and Peyton's so that she wouldn't be involved in any of it.

"Thank you guys so much for watching Aubrey," Brooke said grateful to the couple.

"It's no problem," Peyton waved her off happily. "We love Aubrey and Jenny has some Disney princess movie in so they will be very occupied."

Brooke nodded nervously.

"Honey, we already know what the judge is going to say, why are you getting so anxious?" Peyton asked sincerely.

"I know he's the father, and I'm not nervous about that. I've been prepared for this for days now. I'm just nervous to be in the same room with him. I haven't seen Lucas since he was spazzing out that morning and I know how uncomfortable it is going to be."

"I think it's got all of us on edge having to be in the same room," Nathan spoke up and put a comforting arm around his fiancé.

"Well at least you are prepared," Jake added for support. "You just have to go in there, hear the results, and then you guys can figure out if you want a mediator or want to take it to court."

"Oh, I can guarantee you we're going to court," Nathan replied. "Our lawyer even told us the court would grant him every other weekend, and Lucas isn't in this to spend time with her. He just doesn't want _me_ to have her. But I know he can't afford the back child support, so I don't know why he is bothering dragging us all through this."

"I understand," Jake nodded and gave Nathan a pat on the shoulder. "I went through this with Nikki, so I get where you are coming from."

"I'm glad we have your support," Brooke smiled as Peyton pulled her in for an assuring hug.

"I told you," Peyton said, "we have your back B. Davis soon to be Scott." The girls smiled at each other and Nathan checked his watch.

"We better get going. We have to be at the courthouse in 20 minutes."

"Okay," Brooke sighed, dreading it. "Baby me and daddy will be back soon," she yelled down the hallway.

"Okay!" she heard Aubrey yell back, obviously distracted by the movie.

"Thank you again," Brooke smiled at her bestfriend. It was so weird to call Peyton that, but it was a really good feeling. "We'll be back soon."

"No problem, maybe if you guys are up to it you can join us for dinner," Jake suggested.

Nathan nodded and opened the door for Brooke. "We'll see how this goes, but sounds good."

They pulled up to the courthouse right as they spotted Haley and Lucas getting out of his beatdown truck.

Brooke took in a deep ragged breath and Nathan rubbed her back.

"It's okay baby," Nathan assured her. "We already know the outcome of today so don't stress yourself out. It's not good for the baby. Lucas won't say anything out of line as long as I'm around. I got you."

Brooke smiled and reached for his hand. "Thank you. You are heaven sent."

They got out of the car and held hands as they made their way up the large staircase to the courthouse. Nathan squeezed Brooke's hand before letting go and opening the doors for her. Lucas and Haley were waiting outside of the courtroom door when they approached.

Lucas' glare was shooting daggers at the brunette couple and Haley looked longingly at Nathan. Brooke's brows furrowed as a look of realization came across her features. _How did she not see it before? Haley was still in love with Nathan._ Just as she was about to say something to Nathan, a security guard opened the door and said the judge would see them now.

The courtroom was empty and both couples took a side as they judge walked up to his desk.

"This is a simple paternity test over Aubrey Scott, correct?" the judge said looking over the papers in front of him.

"Yes sir," Nathan replied at the same time Lucas did.

The judge pulled out his glasses and read the letter. "In the case of Aubrey Scott, Nathan Scott is the biological father."

Nathan and Brooke looked at each other completely shocked and confused.

"What the fuck!" Lucas yelled out and Haley put her hand on his arm trying to calm him down.

"Mr. Scott, not in my courtroom," the judge said sternly.

Lucas stormed out of the courtroom with Haley hot on his heels.

"Thank you, Judge Johnson," Nathan gave him a curtly nodded and grabbed Brooke's hand as they made their way back outside.

Brooke followed completely dumbfounded. There was absolutely no way that Aubrey belonged to Nathan. She felt so in shock that she couldn't muster any words as she was dragged towards the exit.

As soon as they opened the exit doors Lucas was right there, fuming and angry.

"What the hell Brooke! You made me think I'm a father this whole time and put us all through this! You're a pathetic piece of shit and you are going to rot in hell for all you've put us through!" he yelled with his finger in her face, not caring that she had started to cry.

Nathan pushed on Lucas' chest and forced him to take a step back. "Back off man. I'm warning you."

"This was all a fucking game to get back at me because of what I did in highschool, wasn't it? This is _so_ fucked up. The two of you are fucking _sickening_!" Lucas spat.

"Lucas please calm down," Haley tugged on him.

"Screw calming down!" Lucas brushed her hand off of him. "I will make sure both of you _pay_ for what you have done."

"I swear, I didn't know," Brooke choked on her tears.

Lucas laughed viciously. "Typical Brooke- playing the victim. You are one twisted bitch-"

_Clonk!_ That was the only sounded that resounded around them as Nathan's fist collided with Lucas' face.

"I gave you a warning!" Nathan's husky voice was angrier than either woman had ever heard it. "I dare you to call her that again. I'll make you wish you were dead!"

"Oh my god, Nate!" Haley shouted, checking on Lucas who was laying on the ground holding his face in agony. "This isn't like you! What happened to you?"

"Newsflash _Haley_," Nathan snapped at her, "You don't _know_ me. You never did."

Brooke was overwhelmed with everything and was silent as the tears rolled down her cheeks like a waterfall. Nathan put an arm around her and ushered her to their car, stepping over the groaning brother he once knew.

"I don't understand," Brooke sniffled as she crawled into the passenger seat. "Aubrey is Lucas'. I was already pregnant when we slept together."

Nathan's knuckles were white against the steering wheel as he tried to calm down and get himself together. "Dan."

"Dan? What does he have to do with anything?" Brooke looked confused.

"He called me the other night after dinner," Nathan explained. "He said 'Everything is taken care of' and I had no idea what he meant until now. He probably paid off the worker at the clinic."

"And you're just now telling me this?!" Brooke shouted upset.

"I'm sorry!" Nathan shouted back. "I honestly didn't think he'd do something so extreme! I just thought he meant that the lawyer had found a way to win this case if we went to court."

"Oh, he found a way alright," Brooke huffed, trying to dry her eyes. She switched her train of vision to Haley who was helping a pissed off Lucas into the truck. It seemed his eye was already swelling badly and there was no way it wasn't going to be black and blue in the morning. "You didn't have to hit him."

"The hell I didn't!" Nathan got angry at her words. "I'm your fiancé, there's no way I would stand back and let anyone call you a bitch!"

"Please stop yelling!" Brooke screamed.

Nathan sighed and started the car. "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm thrown for a loop just as much as you are. I don't mean to yell. Where do you want to go from here?" The question could be taken in two ways, but Brooke had a one track mind right now.

"Take me to Dan."

Brooke didn't bother to knock and just stormed in, searching everywhere for Dan Scott. She finally found him in the den, drinking a glass of scotch and watching old home videos of Nathan playing at basketball games.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Brooke shouted angrily.

"Is that anyway to talk to your soon to be father in law?" Dan smirked cockily.

"You son of a bitch!" Brooke shook her head in disbelief. "I know you paid off those test results. How could you?!"

"I did what I thought was best," Dan explained. "Lucas is a broke waste of breath. He can't even support himself, he's mooching off of that dumbass ex of Nathan's. Aubrey deserves better than that."

"I don't care! We were going to work this all out!" Brooke argued.

Dan laughed. "I did what was best for this family, believe it or not. This is the best scenario for everyone. I do what it takes for my family. You should be thanking me for solving all of your problems."

"What you did is so wrong!"

"So you would rather watch my son be heartbroken as he watches Aubrey leave with Lucas? You would rather the lowlife son of mine take away all of Nathan's hopes and dreams? You can be angry all you want, but deep down I know how happy Nathan is because of this. And you can be stupid and look over it, but everyone can be happy now."

Brooke was at a loss for words. What he was saying was really getting to her. Everything was solved, but morally she knew how horrible it was to even think for a second that this was okay. She started to get light headed and the room seemed as if it was spinning.

Dan's cocky attitude started to disappear as he realized Brooke's state of being. "Brooke?" he asked concerned. "Brooke are you okay?"

The last thing she heard before the blackness was Dan screaming for Nathan to call 911.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? As always, reviews are appreciated. **


	19. Love Conquers All

Nathan sat in the waiting room with his head is his hands. He felt helpless and completely lost. He had called Peyton and Jake and told them the situation and they offered to watch Aubrey for the night. Everything in the past few weeks had finally caught up to Brooke, and he felt like it was all his fault. He was tearing himself up inside, and couldn't help but keep wondering about his unborn child and the love of his life.

"Nathan!" a woman called his name and his head snapped up to see Peyton rushing over to him completely distraught.

"Where's Aubrey?" were the first words that left his mouth.

"Don't worry, she's at home with Jake and Jenny," Peyton reassured him and wrapped her arms around him. "I was so worried, I couldn't just sit there by the phone. Have you heard anything?"

Nathan shook his head no and his eyes started to tear up. "This is all my fault."

"Nathan," Peyton sad sadly, "This is _not_ your fault."

"It is, I asked Dan for help and I should have known better!"

"What happened?" Peyton asked concerned.

"Dan paid off the clinic to lie about the paternity results," he explained. "We got into this huge fight with Lucas after and I told Brooke what Dan must have done and she wanted to go see him. I knew I shouldn't but she was so upset and I took her. I should have known she was under way too much stress!" He started to cry and Peyton wasn't sure how to console him at this point.

"It's ok Nate, everything will be okay," Peyton tried to comfort him as best as she could.

"Who's here for Brooke Davis?" a man in a white lab coat appeared.

"We are!" Nathan jumped up instantly.

"Are you relatives?" the doctor asked as protocol.

"I'm her fiancé and this is her sister," Nathan replied quickly, eager to hear some news.

"I see. I'm Dr. Hall. It seems Brooke was under a lot of stress, and it caused her to pass out. We've given her some meds to keep her asleep for a while. She really needs to rest up."

"What about the baby?" Peyton beat Nathan to the question.

"The baby is fine," Dr. Hall concluded. "We will do another routine ultrasound tomorrow to make sure before she is released. She really needs to take it easy though."

"When can we see her?" Nathan pleaded.

"Honestly, I think it's best if you just come back first thing in the morning," Dr. Hall said regretfully. "She really just needs to rest. Why don't you just stop by at 8 am and we'll see how she's feeling and we'll get that ultrasound going to calm your nerves."

Nathan nodded and looked at Peyton sadly. He wanted to fight the doctor to let him see Brooke, but he knew he was right. Brooke wouldn't be waking up today and he really wanted to make sure Aubrey was okay.

"8 am," Nathan repeated, "I'll be here at 7:30."

The doctor smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder before going to give news to other waiting families.

"C'mon Nate, why don't you just crash at our place tonight? I don't want you alone at a time like this." Peyton looped her arm around his and tried to reason with the distressed brunette.

Nathan tried to give a half smile. "You're a really good friend Peyton. I'm sorry you guys went all this time without talking."

Peyton shrugged nonchalantly. "I deserved it."

"What did you tell Aubs?" Nathan asked as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"Nothing as of yet," Peyton said. "She and Jenny are too preoccupied at the moment. Jenny pulled out the barbies and it was over with."

Nathan chuckled. "Sounds like her. I swear she reminds me so much of Brooke."

"Nate? What are you gunna do about Lucas?"

The mention of his brother's name made his body stiffen a little. They entered the opening elevator and he pressed the button for the ground floor. "Honestly, I think what Dan did is a little fucked up. But how can I sit here and say I'm not happy Peyt? I know that sounds selfish, but I've sacrificed so much to have that little girl in my life. At first it was about helping Brooke. We were both in pretty dark places and she _needed_ me. But the day Aubs was born… it completely changed everything inside of me. I swore to myself I would die to protect this perfect little baby and give her an amazing life. So, part of me wants Lucas to believe whatever he wants to. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No," Peyton shook her head with a small smile. She had never heard Nathan so passionate about anything in his life. "Ya know, you've turned into an amazing guy Nathan Scott. Brooke is one lucky woman. And truthfully, I think there's no dad on earth better for Aubrey than you."

"Daddy!" Aubrey squealed in excitement as Nathan and Peyton entered the front door.

"Hey babygirl!" Nathan smiled and lifted her up. He was trying to put on the best front so she didn't think anything was wrong.

"Where's mommy?" Aubrey looked around confused.

"Mommy went to have a sleepover with Grandma Deb," Peyton jumped in with an excuse.

"I wanna go!" Aubrey scrambled to get down.

"But then Jenny would be so sad," Nathan tried to convince her. "Plus, daddy will be lonely tonight, so I thought we could both stay here tonight."

Aubrey seemed to weigh her options. "But I want mommy."

"I do too baby, but mommy needs a break sometimes. Plus, if she's with Grandma Deb, she won't know if we have ice cream and stay up late!" Nathan was trying everything in the books. He knew how huge Brooke was in Aubrey's life, and that Brooke always had to fight for Aubrey to stay the night at her grandparents.

"Yay!" Aubrey threw her tiny arms in the air.

"Oh this is gunna be a long night," Jake sighed.

The adults kept their end of the deal, and wound up with two little girls that were crazed with sugar. They sat through Cinderella and The Little Mermaid before they crashed out on the couch.

Nathan, on the other hand, was in and out of sleep all night. He was too on edge to get real rest. The thought of Brooke in the hospital was too much stress for his mind to be able to shut down.

His red eyes watched the clock for hours and he jumped up as soon as the clock turned to 7:20. He didn't bother to shower and left as quietly as possible so he didn't wake anyone up.

He didn't realize how much he was speeding until he pulled up at the hospital at 7:27. He couldn't help it, his hearting was aching to see Brooke. He ran in the automatic doors and was antsy that the elevator was moving too slowly for his liking. As soon as the doors opened on the correct floor he was at the front desk in an instant.

"I'm here for Brooke Davis," he stated out of breath to the receptionist.

"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours don't start until 8," the tiny nurse tried to explanation.

"I don't care!" he said frustrated. "I need to see my fiancé!"

"Sir, you need to calm down-"

"Ah," Dr. Hall approached Nathan. "I figured you'd be true to your word. Brooke woke up about half an hour ago and was asking about you. It's okay, Pam." He signaled for Nathan to follow him down the hall. "I've checked her over and she seems to be doing fine. She requested to wait for the ultrasound until you got here."

Nathan listened carefully to every word the doctor was saying. _She seems to be doing fine_. That's all that was replaying in his head. _Brooke was okay_.

Dr. Hall motioned for him to enter a hospital room off to the left, and he entered without hesitation.

He saw Brooke laying there with an IV in her arm and she smiled softly at him as soon as she laid eyes on him. Emotions got the better of him and he rushed over with tears and wrapped her in his big arms. "I'm so sorry baby. Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you hear me? I can't live without you."

Brooke kissed his temple and looked at the doctor with an apologetic smile while Nathan got himself together. "I promise, Nate, no more stress for me. What's done is done, and we are going to move on as a family, okay?"

Nathan nodded with his head buried in her collarbone.

"Now, I know you know how much I hate hospitals so I'd really like to check on the baby and get the hell out of here," Brooke tried to lighten the mood.

"Okay," Nathan sat up and let out a huge breath of relief.

"Alright," Dr. Hall said after the emotions were out of the way. He pulled over the ultrasound machine and sat down as he prepared everthing. "Brooke, I think you know the routine by now?"

Brooke nodded and pulled up her hospital gown to reveal her baby bump starting to appear and Nathan covered her with the blankets where he did **not** want the doctor to be looking.

"This will be a little cold," Dr. Hall stated and squeezed on the gel. "Now, lets make sure everything looks good." He started to move the wand around on her stomach and after a few moments the baby's heartbeat filled up the room at a rapid pace. "There we go!" He looked around on the screen for a few moments. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby? We usually wait another week, but I can definitely tell if you guys would like to know."

Brooke grabbed Nathan's hand and looked up at him lovingly. "Its up to you baby."

"What the hell," Nathan decided, "I could use some good news."

"You are definitely having a little boy," Dr. Hall smiled and took a few pictures of the screen before starting to wipe up the gel on her tummy.

"Baby! Baby, did you hear him?" Brooke shook Nathan as he seemed to be slipping into a coma. "We're having a boy!"

Nathan tried to shake off his tears that were threatening to spill. "I heard him hunny. I'm going to have a son."

**A/N: Well, I tried to get another chapter up tonight. Hope it isn't disappointing. Reviews keep me going!**


End file.
